The titans get schooled
by titansfan1211
Summary: the titans are in school! while raven deals with school, she starts falling for two guys, who might be one person. meanwhile, BB hates school, Cy's ditching the titans for football practice, Star's tangled up with the pops... And where is Robin?
1. Mail Call!

_To: Teen Titans_

_From: The Mayor_

_As the mayor of Jump City, I would like to inform you that your hard work is greatly appreciated. Although we've let you live on the island off our coast for so long without adults, down here at the office we aren't sure whether you can legally stay there without guardians. It has come to my attention that none of you that I know of, are high school graduates. Unless you all go to school, I sadly will have to make you leave the island. Enrolment will be free. Sorry for this inconvenience. If you have graduated, please show us your diploma as you will not have to re-attend school if you are a graduate. Please let us know if you will attend, and also your ages if you are not going to attend JC High as a senior._

_Thank you for your time,_

_The Mayor _

"Uh guys? I think you want to see this…" Beastboy called his friends, and showed them the letter from the mayor. "This isn't like a joke or something, right? Is this for real?" He turned toward the leader of the titans, expecting an answer from Robin, the one who usually knew what was going on. Robin had a weird look on his face, and left mumbling something about calling downtown to see if they were serious. Next the green changeling turned to Raven, for though he would never admit it, he thought she was the smartest titan on the team. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, don't look at me. I was homeschooled by some monks in Azarath. I have no idea what's going on. I don't exactly have a diploma, so I guess if this is for real I'll be in school with you guys…" Raven scowled, not liking not knowing what was going on. She turned to Starfire and said, "You definitely are going to have to go to school with us. It'll be good for you though, because you'll understand the ways of earth more I guess…" The three remaining titans turned to Cyborg, the only titan that had grown up in Jump City.

"Hey, well look on the bright side y'all! We'll get to meet a bunch of new people! And think about all the different things we'll get to do that we don't get to do now! There's plenty that we're missing out on!" Cyborg seemed the most optimistic of all the titans. "I wonder what Robin's problem is! I mean, if he does somthin' stupid no one will know it was him…" a look of understanding came over his face and the faces of the other titans.

"With Robin in a school, his secretive identity will not be very secret anymore, I suppose. Please, do they let people wear masks and capes in school?" The other titans looked at each other and tried to not crack up.

"We'll have to go shopping for some different clothes." Raven looked Starfire over, and for the first time noticed how short the mini skirt was on the tall alien girl. "Clothes that won't get us detention on the first day…" Robin burst into the room, and the other titans looked at him expectantly. "So, is this school thing for real?"

"You guys have to attend JCH for the next semester, do well on the SAT's and pass all our classes. If we do that, you can earn your diplomas. They want you to wear street clothes so you don't 'distract people with your hero getup' or so the mayor says." In his head he thought, '_man, they still are going to attract people's attention, even without the capes and hoods and uniforms. I mean seriously, purple hair, a guy that's green, a guy that's half robot and an alien? Kinda hard to miss…'_

"Wait what do you mean us? What about you?" Cyborg wondered aloud, realizing what Robin was saying. Why didn't he have to go to school?

"I already graduated, with honors. I had a scholarship and everything. It was shocking to everyone because I had skipped a grade…" Raven saw that the strange look was still plastered on his face, and came to realize the reason. The titans split up to go do their own things, and Raven followed Robin down the hall to his room. Before Robin opened his door, in a strange, unfamiliar voice, he said, noticing Raven, "Yes? Is there something wrong?"

"You tell me. I've been in your head Robin, remember? I saw you graduating, head of the class, right? Why can't you just show them your diploma?" he got an irritated look on his face. "You can't, can you? It's because of your secret identity, isn't it?" Robin sat down on the edge of his bead, and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do Raven. If I show the mayor my diploma, then he isn't going to believe it actually is my diploma unless I ditch the mask and show him who I am. If I don't, I still have to go to school, and I don't think he is gonna let me register as just Robin. Either way, they still find out my identity. I can't let that happen. Not just for my sake. If they find out who I am, then they easily will figure out who Batman is…" Raven could see the dilemma Robin was having, but wasn't sure what she could do about it. She saw a somewhat guilty look on his face.

"I'm guessing there was a third option, wasn't there? Some other far away school where you could go retake some tests and be done, right? Miles away from here…" She looked over at the boy, who seemed even more depressed now that she had figured out the other option. "That's what you're going to pick, isn't it? How long will you be gone? The team could easily fall apart without you here! What about Starfire?! What about…" She stopped when she saw the look on his face, a look which even through the mask you could see the fear and helplessness in his eyes. A look that could make even the toughest meanest person in the world feel bad for him.

"I don't know, Raven. I just don't know..." on that depressing note, Raven left Robin to think about what he was going to do. There was no point trying to cheer him up. She decided to find Starfire, for surely she was in a better mood.

"Hello friend Raven! Would you like to journey to the mall of shopping to look for some new clothes to wear to school? You do have good taste in clothes, and perhaps could help me find something, nice looking? Yes?" Raven couldn't reject the excited look on her friends face, and forced a smile.

"Sure, we can both find some new clothes for school." The two friends left, both happy to be doing something fun.

Cyborg and Beastboy also were thinking about school, but they weren't nearly as excited as the girls. "Aw man! Back to school dude! At least there will be some cute chicks there!" They went off to play video games, and to enjoy the rest of the summer.

**So what do you think? Comment on the bad things and good things! Please tell me what I need to work on so I can make my stories better! Thanks!


	2. FIRST DAY RUSH

_**_DISCLAIMER!! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!! (If I did there would still be a show! GRR…)**

"But why must you go friend Robin? You said you have graduated! And even still, surely you could just go in a disguise!"

"It's not that simple Star. I can't show them my diploma without giving away my identity. Even with a fake name my identity would be too easy to guess. With a disguise they won't let me in, because they won't know if I am actually there or if it is someone else." The boy wonder sighed.

"But, dude...? We can't be the titans without you!" There was an akward silence, as those words were taken in.

"Listen, guys, I'll be here on the weekends! And it's just one symester. Just 45 school days. It'll all work out fine. I promise.

_Man that guy is stupid_. Raven thought to herself_. But at least he's honest with them_... Raven sighed, and trying to keep it light asked, "So, who's in charge when you're gone?"

"Well..." Cyborg had a big grin on his face. "I think we should try putting you in charge Raven." Cyborg's jaw DROPPED.

"SAY WAT?! HOW COME SHE GETS TO LEAD! I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE! AND BESIDES! I KNOW HOW TO LEAD I'VE DONE IT BEFORE AND..."

"I know you know how to lead." Robin cut in. "but with school in the mix, I know you're going to want to play sports, right?"

"Well, yea but..."

"You can't leave in the middle of a football game to go save the day. And if you could, you'd probably be a little late. Raven is just as strong a leader as you, and she is good at coming up with strategeys and such. I think we should give her a shot, and if it doesn't work out, we could give someone else a try. You good with that Raven?"

"Yup! I'd be happy to lead!" Everyone smiled (with the exception of Cyborg) at their 'new leader'_. This is gonna be fun_... Raven thought to herself, as Robin pulled her off somewhere to explain everything that had to be done.

"I don't have to wear a mask, do I?" Robin smirked at her comment.

"Ha ha. No, you don't have to wear a mask. but you do have to come up with snarky comments on the spot! It takes a lot of skillage though..." Raven rolled her eyes as Robin smiled. "I know you can do it." Raven blushed a little, and he left to go finish getting everything ready for the next day. They were going to school.

...the next day...

**Raven's POV**

"Beastboy! Get up! You're going whether I have to drag you there or not! I suggest you get up now, unless you want me to put meat in your tofu. In five... four... three... I grabbed some tofu and meat. two... one... "

"Okay! Okay! I'm up! Dude! Just don't mess with my tofu!" I watched as he quickly rolled out of bed, and scrambled into the living room. I followed after, making sure that everyone was doing okay. She immediately goy bombarded with questions.

"Please, have you seen my brush of the hair?"

"Dude! Cyborg hid my lunch! Where'd he put it?"

"Man! I can't find my scool bag! I know that lil green bean took it! Where is it?"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed, and the questions immediately stopped. "Starfire, your brush is on the counter in the girls bathroom. Beastboy, Cyborg never stole your lunch, you were just too lazy to finish packing it. Cyborg, you left your bag on the roof last night when we were all getting ready and playing volly ball. Now all of you stop blaming each other and finish getting ready! Be down here in ten minutes, and I'll have breakfast waiting. Now get going!" surprised at my sudden leadership abilitys, (I was a little surprised too) they all scrambled off to go finish getting ready. Lucky for me, I was already prepared, and having gotten up early also had helped.

As i took out the pancake mix, I started some water on the stove for my tea. I put a few soy waffles in the toaster, and started the pancakes. I finished the last one, and set everything on the table. the waffles and pancakes were in the middle, along with the soy milk, regular milk and orange juice. As everyone stumbled in, I put out the syrup (and mustard) and finished my tea. Surprisingly, everyone ate their food with no complaints.

"Okay, we're going to leave in about fifteen minutes. I want us to get there early so we can beat the rush to get our schedules, and get to class on time. Robin already sent your aplications with all your information." everyone was impressed by my planning.

"Say Raven, that reminds me- where is Robin?" Cyborg asked. Drat! I had been hoping he wouldn't ask because then I wouldn't have to explain.

"Umm... well... He had to leave really early this morning, and he didn't want to wake you guys up, so he already left a couple hours ago."

"WHAT! THE GUY HAS ENOUGH TO NERVE TO JUST LEAVE, BUT HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE?!"

"Shut up Cyborg. It's not like you would have gotten up early enough. He had to leave at four thirty in the morning. Come on, we better start going."

We all left in the T-Car, With a perky Starfire in the back sitting next to a half awake Beastboy, And me taking Robin's place on the passenger side with Cyborg driving.

I have to admit, Robin's pretty amazing being able to put up with all this crazyness every day. Wait, did I just call Robin amazing? Well, um... amazing as a leader, yea th-that's what i meant... uh...

We finaly pulled up to JCH and I directed everyone to the office, which had a few other early kids in it. I caught the eye of a dark haired boy, who to be honest, was pretty cute. He smiled at me, and left the office. I told the secritary who we were, and she gave us our schedules. When we left the office, we went out front to look over our schedules.

"Aww man! Dude, My schedule sucks! I have pre calc first thing in the morning then I have english right after! And lunch at ten thirty! Aww man! Then to top it off I have gym right after lunch! Dude!!"

"Sweet! I don't have math till the end of the day! And I have free period first thing! Awesome! My sched rocks!"

"Please, what is this Home Economics class?" After it was explained the tameranian said "Oh! This cooking and sewing class will be most enjoyable!"

After my friends started off to their classes, I opened my own schedule. It was ok, and I took the time to sign up, so I got good choices.

1st pd: AP English Lit.

2nd pd: AP Calc.

3rd pd: History

4th pd: Gym

lunch

5th pd: Home Ec. (same class as Starfire)

6th pd: AP chem.

Free Period

It was a good schedule, but my friends all thought I was crazy, because of the AP classes. It made sense though- if i wasn't going to be able to go to college, I might as well take college classes. I got off the bench I was sitting on, and hastily went off to English Lit. Have to get the good seat- the back row by the window. I got to the room and realized- I, Raven, was in charge of the titans, and going to school.

****If you read this far, than thanks!! I bet you're wondering what Robin's up to, and about that mysterious boy in the office. You'll just hav to wait and see! Please REVIEW! ANY COMMENTS, IDEAS, AND CRITIZISM IS WELCOME!!!!! :)**


	3. How Was Your Day?

_**_DISCLAIMER!! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!! (If I did there would be a sixth season! GRR…)**

sorry if raven is a little ooc! it's kind of hard to write romance with a dark goth, so she might just perk up a little bit!! happy reading!! :)

**Raven's POV**

First period. I made my way to English Lit, hoping not to attract anyone's attention. For the most part I succeded. I got to class hoping to snag my fav seat - the back one in the corner by the window- and who would be sitting there but the guy from the office. I sighed softly and took the seat next to him. He heard me and asked, "Would you like the window seat miss? I wouldn't mind trading if you wish to." He smiled genuinely, and I thanked him as we switched. We were the only two in the room, and I asked him for his name.

"My name is Jake, and you're Raven, the smart one of the Titans, right?" I nodded, and blushed at the compliment. I was about to ask him more about himself, when a buch of students came through the door. All the preps and kiss ups sat in the front, the 'populars' (you could tell who they were by the looks of them, and by their fingers flying over the keys on their cell phones) sat near the door, for a quick escape to the hallway. Surprisingly, nobody seemed to come towards me and Jake in the back. The kids back here all were a few desks away.

With Jake observing the other students, I got a good chance to look him over. He was kind of scrawny, and a little taller than me. He had dark ebony hair, and stunning blue eyes, which had a touch of gray in them. _Bad eye sight or somthing? _I thought, but he definately wasn't blind, and his sight seemed fine. He had light skinned and was a little bit muscular. I didn't know why, but he seemed familiar.

The teacher, Mrs. Farley, started the lesson, and it was easy - yea, I know, it was an AP class, but who doesn't know the story of Romeo and Juliet? Aparently, almost everyone else in the class. Just because I answered one question, the teacher kept smiling at me and asking me questions, and it was kind of weird. Great, I thought. First day and I'm already sounding like a teacher's pet.

She was about to ask me to answer a fourth question, when suddenly Jake did the last thing I expected him to do. He raised his hand and answered. Not only did he answer, but he got the question right. Mrs. Farley looked as shocked as I was. I hadn't really thought of Jake as stupid or anything else in perticular, I just thought it was strange that he would know the answer. Of corse, he _was _here in AP English LIt. For some reason, thinking about Jake got me thinking about Robin. Surely if he was here he'd be in class with me and answering questions just like me. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Jake shaking my shoulder.

"Hey, Raven! Quit day dreamin! Class is over!" I looked up and saw that almost everyone was gone. "So, what class are you off to?" I told him, and he shook his head in disbelief. "Get out! Me too!" I couldn't help but smile at him, as we walked side by side to our next class.

The rest of the day, we found out that we had all the same classes, except he was in fencing while I was in Home Ec with Starfire.

I stared off into space thinking about Jake. I couldn't help it! As we went from class to class together, I learned more about him, and how sweet he was. Plus he was so darned cute! Huh... My thoughts were cut short by Star's voice. "Raven? Please friend Raven, how has your day been going? Have you been making the friends?" I just looked off into space and told my best friend.

"Well, I met this guy..." Her eyes widened, begging me to continue. "He is really nice, and sweet, and cute, and even a little sarcastic! And we have the exact same schedule, except he's in fencing instead of home ec... *sigh* and he is just so honest and sweet..." Starfire was estatic to hear the news.

"Oh, that is marvelous friend Raven! My day has also been very nice! I have met these girls which were very sweet to me and we are journeying to the mall of shopping later!" I smiled, happy that my best friend had also had a great day so far. "I wonder how all the boy's days have gone! I can't wait to see them!"

**AFTER SCHOOL AT TITANS TOWER...**

"Uggh! MAN! There is no way I am ever going back there! That was total torture dude! Gah! If Robin was here I'd show him..."

"Show me what?" Robin asked cheekily, staring at them down from the monitor.

"GAH!!!! DUDE!!! YOU! BUT... HUH!?" Beastboy ran from the monitor, and jumped behind the couch.

"Well, ok then... I was just checkin in to see how everyone's day was. How was it? And where's Cyborg?" they all looked around, and for the first time noticed his missing presence. "So... How was it?"

"Dude! It was horrible! I have the worst schedule in the history of the planet! GYM RIGHT AFTER LUNCH!! Dude, I'm gonna puke every day! And then in football I got in trouble for changing into an animal, and so now I have to do another 'sports related activity' and stuff, but that's what beatin bad guys is for! But that doesn't count!"

"Why don't you do fencing or somthing? It would help with your stamina and all..." BB thought it over. "I do no man. maybe..."

"Oh, friend Robin I had a most glorious day! I have befriended some girls and we are doing some of the 'hanging out' later! EEE!!!" Robin smiled politley but Raven read his mind, which was thinking, _man she's gonna break a window or somthing if she shreiks any higher pitched. _Raven laughed in her mind.

"What about you Raven?" She blushed. Robin raised an eyebrow, clearly amused at how flustered Raven was. "What? Get a new _boyfriend?_" he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, and BB and Star started to crack up, and then explode with laughter, until a lamp blew up from Raven's bottled up emotion.

All was quiet, and then Cyborg walked in to that scene, and anounced, "HEY RAE! I SAW YOU WALKIN WIT SOME GUY! IS HE YOUR NEW BOYFRIEND?!" Raven simply turned to him, and used her powers to chuck him out the window- which started closed. ouch.

"So how was your first day Robin? And by the way, nice uniform." she said, looking at his jacket and tie. He scowled at her, and she just smirked.

"Uh... you know, average. Just took some classes and stuff. Nothing much...." *akward silence* "Uh, I gotta go... see you guys this weekend!" he quickly turned off his transmition, and the titans continued what they had been doing before.

Robin just sat slouched in the corner of the apartment he was in, and thought, _Man, what have I done?_

**ok! that's the end of the chapter!!!!! yea i know this is slightly confluzzling, but it's all good! All will be explained shortly! Cookies for anyone who guessed what Robin has done, and wats up wit everyone! LATER!!!!!!!!!**

**JUST WANT TO SAY TO ALL OF YALL WHO READ DIS FAR: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HAPPY 2010!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. friday nite in gotham

Hey!! I know its been a while, but thanks if your stickin with the story!! This chappie's gonna be a lil different.. Who is it about you may ask, well IM NOT TELLING YOU!... till the end, but that doesn't mean scroll down! That'll spoil the fun!! ENJOY!!

Darn city. The kid just sat there, glad it was friday. He had survived his first week of school without anyone finding out his secret. "Great. Just 75 school days till the end of the symester. How hard could it be?" he shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the hallway. He still didn't see why he had to be here, at some crummy old private school. He was already the head of the class! And everything they were learning was pointless! Who cares about stupid old geometry! Or long dead musicians that wrote a bunch of crap for violins!

He wished he was home schooled, that would make life so much easier. Then he wouldn't have to keep secrets from his so called 'friends' here, and he could hang out with the people he really wanted to -- the people he dubbed 'family'. But nope, in school he was, so every day that week he went to school. He didn't skip at or anything- yet. He went back to the apartment he was currently staying at, and flopped down on the couch. He turned on the tv, but nothing was on.

"Man, nothing ever happens!" he sat there sulking for a good twenty or so minutes. All of the sudden, he heard a noise and jumped up ready for a fight. It was just the phone. "Heh, I knew that..." he walked over to the table, where he had placed his cell and looked at the caller ID. "Hey Babs!"

"Hey! Having fun at school!"

"Yea, as if!"

"What? Get rejected by yet another girl?"

"Aw, come on Babs! Like you really can talk! When's the last time you went on a date!" Then he remembered. "Oh, well... uh..." The red head rolled her eyes on the other line.

"It's ok, I'm over that."

"Cool! You up for some fun tonight?"

"Seriously? That's your idea of fun? Man you really need to get a life!"

"Right back atcha! But do you? It's been like forever!"

"It's been five days! You'll live! And don't you have homework or somthing to do?"

"Like you said Babs I don't have a life. I'm almost done. Don't you need to do some of your fancy college stuff?"

"I'll do it after patrol." So are you coming Robin?"

"Absolutely Batgirl!"

"Ok, see you soon then! We meeting at the manor?" The kid's sholders slumped a little bit.

"Ok... you don't think Batsy's still mad at me though?"

"Positive, he may know how to hold a grudge, but not _that _long."

"But I messed up pretty bad Babs! I almost got us all killed because of a stupid mistake!"

"Don't worry, it's not like he's gonna take your cape away, so chill."

"Kay. See you in a little bit then Babs!"

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye!" The boy hung up the phone, and got his things. It felt like forever since he's been to the manor. He slowly packed his things, and took a bus accross town. From there he walked to Wayne Manor. It had been forever since he'd been here, his home away from home. Alfred answered the door with a smile, and let the boy in.

"Hello there young master. You will find the others downstairs."

"Thanks Alfred!" He ran down the hall, ignoring the stern look coming from the British butler. He got to the enterance, and spun the clock hands to the right position. "Darn, he changed the password!" He tried switching the hands to face the opposite directions. "Jackpot!" he walked down the stairs, where Batgirl was already waiting.

"Hey good to see you again! Suit up!" He went to get changed, and was back withing a matter of moments.

"Where's Batman at?"

"Bruce had to go host some charity ball thing. It's just you and me tonight!"

"Cool! Just like old times! But you're sure he's not mad at me Babs?"

"Yea, now lets go!" Robin followed Batgirl out of the cave, and they raced out into the night, jumping accross roof tops, trying to out do each other. As the two ran around Gotham, ocasionaly catching a mugger or a theif. Nothing major. After a couple of hours, the two went back to the batcave, changed, and went upstairs to find Bruce waiting for them.

"Hey Bruce!" The two called. He nodded in recognition. They slumped down on the couches, and flipped on the tv. Barbara went over to where Bruce was standing, and started asking him how the charity event went. Suddenly, the boy started cracking up, and rolling on the floor with laughter.

"What is it? You're acting like Joker got a hold of you or somthing! What's so funny?" He just pointed at the screen, where there was an immage of JCHS, one of the high schools in Jump. "Ok, a couple hours ago you were saying school was horrible and boring and terrible, and now you're laughing at it? I don't understand you!"

"Just... just wait... till... till they start. t-talking... hahahaha!!!" As the anouncer started up again, Barbara also started to laugh. Bruce started wondering what was going on.

"Ok, what's so funny you two?" They kept laughing. "Come on Barbara..." she pointed over at the other. "Tim..."

Tim tried to control his laughter. "Well, you know how Dick went to Jump and started the titans?" He nodded, tensing up at the mention of his ward - he hadn't exactly left on the best of terms. "Well, aparently... hehe...the mayor decided... that... he...the titans... they needed an education! hahahaha!"

"You mean?"

"Yep! Dick is stuck in school just like the rest of us!" Tim and Barbara continued rolling around in laughter, as Bruce just rolled his eyes, wondering just what the titans had gotten themselves into. He gave into a smile.

"Not to mention school, shouldn't you two be doing your homework?" They shared a sheepish look, and smiled innocently at him. Bruce chuckled. After the two went home, Bruce talked to Alfred.

"If he's going to school again that means they don't know who he is and they don't know if he's finished school. But he has. Ok, so he isnt' stupid enough to give them his name, but do his friends know who he is? If he hangs around them then they surely will know who he is. But what name would he register as? If suddenly the titans were in school again, I think they would notice Robin missing and Richard Grayson showing up..." He would have continued his rant, if Alfred hadn't cut in.

"Master Bruce, I do believe the boy capable of keeping his identity a secret, and he wouldn't be foolish enough to use his real name, for he has already graduated. I am sure he is smart enough to make good decisions, if you will only give him a chance. After all, he hasn't let his identity slip and it's been how many years? 8? 9? I am sure Master Richard is fine."

"Yea, I guess you're right, but that doesn't mean batman won't get involved." Alfred sighed, and continued dusting. Some things would never change.

*Ha! I tricked you, didn't I? You thought robin went back to gotham for a second didn't you?? huh? well even if you didnt get fooled... please REVIEW!! COMMENT!! and even though this seems random, it isn't!! You'll just have to wait and see!!!!! :)

ps. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. complications pt 1

** Heyy!! sorry for taking forever 2 update, but here you go! another chapter! ENOY!!

Robin's POV (yes, the real robin of the titans)

I had no clue what kind of mess I was getting myself into. One day I'm living in a giant letter T with my friends, and now I get to live a lie and go to some dumb old school. Great. So I went up to the school, and before I could even try to make a run for it, I got stopped by the principal. Noticing that I was wearing contacts along with super dark shades and a hat, he knew who I was.

"Hello! You must be the, er... new student. How have your tests been going.

"Fine. They just want me to retake Spanish 2, AP English and Trigonometry, and the other classes I'm fine with, so I just had to pick an elective or two or what ever." He nodded in aproval and walked away.

I hated being the new kid in this school. Again. It was just like the last time was here, but instead of being called "circus freak" I got called the "goth" (Raven would love that one), the "anti social" (I didn't feel the need to get attached to people I'd be leaving anyway) and the "jock."Stupid stereotypes, and stupid clicks and stupid highschool.

After that first week of school, when I'd went back to the tower for the weekend it was a little weird. Everyone seemed so caught up in their new highschool lives, and me and Beastboy seemed to be the only one's trying to escape. I wondered if anyone had found out my identity, Richard or Robin but I doubt it. That is, I did until today.

I was going to my elective, which was sparring. Obviously I beat all of them, since I'd had tons of practice and way more advantages, like, say, growing up in an acrobat family. Well, I go to sparring, and I see this kid there that wants to try me. I agree, and we start to fight. It was strange, this kid was using a lot of tecniques that Bruce had taught me. He also seemed surprized by the moves I was pulling. Soon there was a large circle forming around us, seeing who would win.

He tried to swipe his staff under my feet and trip me, (another Bruce tricik,) but I jumped it, caught his bo staff with my own and yanked it out of his hand. He got up and I threw him his bo staff, which he caught with ease, then twirled it around. I smiled, liking the kid. He had to be a junior or softmore. As the people went back to what ever they were doing, I talked to the kid. "Hey."

"Hey. I'm Tim Drake. And you are..."

"John Ulman."

"Yea, sure you are." I was a bit taken aback by what his responce was.

"What do you mean that's not my name?" What did he know?

"I'm not stupid. That's your middle name. I recognise my own brother, Richie." Ok, so he knew a lot.

"Wait, what do you mean by _brother _exactly. Cuz I am not a Drake, so-"

"I mean my mom's dead, my dad skipped town, and Bruce is adopting me. Oh, and I know all about your, uh, birdness, Robin, " I was struck speechless. Since when? Bruce never said anything about this kid, and you'd think he'd tell me that I was going to have a brother. "Oh, and don't worry. Your secrets are safe with me. I aslo participate in the "night activities with Batsy." I nodded.

"So that's how you picked up those moves."

"Yea, and by the way, where did you learn some of that stuff? You did a lot better than Batman made it sound like you would do." My eyes widened in shock.

"Bruce knows I'm here?! How!" seeing what he implied, he franticly shook his head no.

"No, I go to school here. Bruce has no clue you're here, only that the titans are in school. heh. he got all worried thinking you'd do somthing stupid like use your real name. Alfred obviously rejected that thought though. Me and Babs thought it was hilarious that you got stuck in school again though."

"Babs knows? Great. As long as she doesn't find out I'm here, everything should be fine."

"Yea, I know things ended a little roughly between you to, but she's over it. She keeps trying to play matchmaker, and figure out whether to set you up with Raven or Starfire." My face burned a crimson red as the boy blushed. "I'm kinda betting on you hooking up with Raven though. She seems to be the quiet one, and Starfire seems just a little too... perky." I rolled my eyes.

"So, you said you work with the bats, who are you? I haven't heard of him taking on another sidekick or anything." Immediately his faced paled.

"Uh, maybe we should go somewhere more private..." I looked around at the hundreds of students and nodded. I followed him back to a bad area of town, where we went into his home. "I live here till the adoption becomes official." We went and sat down in the living room.

"Ok, well, you haven't exactly heard of a new sidekick, because there isn't one." I got a confused look on my face. "You see...I'm the new Robin." My jaw DROPPED to the floor. That was NOT what I was expecting. I began to mumble somthing unidentifyable under my breath. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Nah. I can't really be mad at my future half brother now can I?" I forced a smile, and he got a relieved look on his face. "But, how did you become Robin anyway?"

Tim began his story, of how he had been a follower of Richard Grayson ever since he had seen him in one of the shows at Haly's. Apparently, he was there the night of the accident. When he saw Robin the boy wonder doing the acrobatics Richard had been doing, he made the connection. And then he figured out who batman and batgirl were. When I left town, apparently he told Bruce he knew everything, and that Batman needed a Robin. Needed him. So he got trained, and here he is. Leading the life I used to life. "Wow. Thats quite a story. How has Babs been doing?"

"Oh, she's been doing great. Hasn't really dated too much after you left. But she seems happy."

"Who seems happy?" called a voice. We spun around, and there she was. Barbara Gordon. Batgirl. Babs. My ex.


	6. complications pt 2

***Before you all yell at me... **

**I AM SUPER DUPER SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I FEEL REALLY MEAN :( BUT I DO HAVE GOOD REASONS. **

**1. MY LAPTOP WAS TAKEN AWAY, SO I COULDN'T GET ON FANFIC **

**2. I HAVE FINALS NEXT WEEK, AND IF I GET LESS THAN AN A ON MY MATH OR ENGLISH, I WILL HAVE A B-C. SO, YEA. BUT HERE IT IS NOW! :) thanks for being patient!**

Robin's POV

I watched, cringing, waiting for her reaction. I knew she would recognize me, contacts or not. Her mouth moved, but no words came out. She shook her head, as if clearing her thoughts. I watched her expression dance between pissed off and confused and happy, until she spoke.

"Richard John Grayson... what the HELL do you think you're doing here? And more importantly, why didn't you TELL me you were here? Huh? Were you just gonna run off again without saying goodbye? Huh? And you!" she spun around, pointing at Tim. "You KNEW he was here? And didn't TELL me? What is with you two?" I sighed, knowing the explinations would be long ones.

"He didn't know I was here, Babs. Bruce doesn't even know. He only found out, because apparently, we go to the same school now." I grimanced at the word school. The old Babs came back.

She cracked a smile, and started laughing her head off. "I can't believe they're making you go back to school! Ha! And didn't you already graduate? I'm done with highschool! Have fun with that!" I groaned in exasperation.

"Great. I've seen you for five minutes and you're already making my life hell." She smiled.

"Welcome to Gotham!"

Ravens POV (In her diary)

Diary,  
I think I have just made a huge discovery. So, I've kinda been getting closer with Jake... 3 Wait. I did not just seriously draw that did I? Oh well. He is really cute and nice and smart... and funny... oh! But that's off topic. So, whenever I see him, I get this fluttery feeling, thanks to my stupid hormones. I think I actually have a crush on him. Wow. I can't believe I just said that. Even if this is just a diary. Whatever. Anyway, I get the same fluttery feeling around a certain boy wonder as well... At first I thought I might've had a crush on both Robin and Jake, but then I stopped and thunk about it. Lets see if you see it too.

Robin:

Eyes: ?

Hair: Black

Hight: around 5' 5'' (while wearing those giant steel toed freakin combat boots)

Age: 16

Skills: Martial Arts, crime fighting, detective work, some archery and fencing, and aparently was the head of his class when he graduated.

Personality: nice but stuborn. strong leadership abilities, smart and caring. Serious when needed, but also can be fun and always is energetic. doesn't give up. a loner

Jake:

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Black

Hight: around 5' 4'' (in normal sneakers)

Age: 16

Skills: fencing, a black belt in ti kuando, detective work (we had to read a sherlock holmes book, and he figured it "who done it" by the fourth chapter)

Personality: very caring, nice, kind, a loner. smart, serious and witty.

Now tell me you don't see any similarities. If only I knew Robin's eye color... they could be twins if his eyes are blue... or... no, that's a stupid idea. but it might be true... their personalities are also very similar, the only difference being that Robin shows more leadership abilities. But he used to be a sidekick, and probably only picked up on his leadership abilities in the past year or so... I wonder... My idea is so stupid I refuse to even write it down until I have proof. New topic.

Everyone else seems to be ajusting to school pretty easily... well, for the exception of a certain green imp. Cyborg though... he's like a polar opposite. Apparently, he is ajusting a little too well. He seems to be enjoying himself immensely. He already is back on the football team, and loving it. He never did finish highschool. Beastboy isn't really making many friends, though he did take Robin's advice, and he isn't half bad at fensing. Well, so I've heard from Jake anyway... Wait.

I know I said I was dropping the subject, but thats another similarity! Jake signed up for fensing, and is now Beastboy's partner/coach. Robin is the one who suggested BB take fensing anyways... huh.

Starfire is another story completely. When she said she was going to the mall a few weeks ago, she meant with the popular bitches from my english class. And I'm not being biased when calling them bitches. Some of the populars here are really nice, like this one girl Wittney. But the girls in my english... they are so bad, they will talk about people, and call them unimaginable names- while they're standing two feet away. Or to their faces. But of corse, they have to be the ones Star gets tangled up in.

I'll never say it to her, but I can say it here- I am almost 130% sure that they're using her to gain popularity. They always make sure to act sickeningly sugary sweet whenever she's around. No one will tell her though, because now that she's in the 'in' crowd, she is an untouchable. They won't talk to her, which confuses her. She tries to talk to some, but the ones spoken to hurry away, affraid of what the populars would do to them if they were accused of 'stealing' Starfire. I'm worried about her.

She seems happy, and they're nice to her, but I have to worry... after all, on weekdays I take over all of Robin's jobs- including worrying.

Darn! Now I'm going back to Robin. Huh. Here I am wondering about Starfire dealing with the mean girls, when Robin's off who knows where, doing who knows what... how do we even know he's in school? He could be ditching us so he could have a normal life part of the time. Would he? I mean, he is human... funny how we never think of him as one. To us, he's our humble leader, confident, strong, brave. But underneath it all, he _is_ just human. One heck of a human at that, but... he always acts tough. Then, so does Jake.

Robin always takes the hardest falls, gets zapped with the most lazers, punched the most, hexed and cursed the most... yet he never complains. AND he's human. Slade has the ability to hurt Starfire, of all people. The super strong Tamaranian. We hear her scream any time she fights him. You barely hear Robin mutter, 'ouch.' Jake is like that too.

After fensing, he is covered in bruises, and sometimes is bleeding, but when I offer to heal him, he shrugs it off, saying, "I'll live." and changes the subject. Huh. Robin's good at changing the subject as well... especially when involving Batman... whoa. My stupid idea from before suddenly doesn't seem so stupid:

What if Robin and Jake are the same person?

**hehehe, but she doesn't know what you readers know, now does she? Oh well... We'll find out how she finds out... Chapters come quicker if reviews come quicker! :) Thanks for reading!


	7. minor details

*Hey all! It's finaly summer! Schools out, which means if you're reading this, lucky you! Since I have no life, updates will be coming faster. (and hopefully reviews too! *wink wink nudge nudge*) Anyways... happy reading, and I hope your summer isn't completely mosquitoed up! like mine surely will be!

One extremely long explination later...

"So, let me get this straight. The mayor of your city has decided that it isn't fair for you all to not have a partially normal childhood and to not get educated, so he's making you all go to school. He wouldn't let you skip, becuase you couldn't show him your deploma without unmasking. You can't unmask cause of your identity and the fact that batsy would kick your ass. So, you took a few tests, and they decided to just have you retake some classes, and fill the rest of your day with AP courses. The school they sent you to just so happened to be here in Gotham, and the one Tim goes to. Tim found you, realized who you were right away, told you that he knew who you were, and then you came here, I barged in, and you explained this all to me?"

Richard nodded, glad that Barbara finaly understood. "But what about the titans?"

He bit his lip, trying to find a way to word it."I uh, sorta explained without explaining."

"Do explain your non explaining."

"Well uh, I told them that I couldn't be seen with them because then people would figure out my identity. And... I made it seem like I could only be there on weekends because of some long commute, as if I was really far away."

"But isn't Gotham only about fifteen minutes away from Jump?" interjected Tim.

"Well about that... you see, I had to make it _seem _like I was far away. Didn't mean I actually _was _far away. You see, I had to trick them, because... we're going to the same school."

"WHAT?" shouted both Tim and Babs.

"But, on the news it showed-"

"Jump City High? Yea, I know. It's cause it's closer. Also, they figured if everyone thought they were at JCHS, they wouldn't go poking around here. Though, it's kinda hard to miss my friends in a crowd. The only one I can see blending in would be Raven."

Raven. For some reason, he couldn't seem to get the girl off of his mind. Of course, it could've been paranoia, after all, he was in some of her classes. But, he had fencing with Beastboy, and gym with Starfire, but neither entered his mind once. Maybe... _No! _He pushed the thought aside. _We are just team mates! Friends! Nothing more! _He sighed. It was becoming harder for himself to convince himself on this point. At least in the conversations he's had with each of them, they hadn't seemed to recognize him. Robin sighed.

"You miss them, don't you?" asked Barbara, noticing the look on his face. He nodded.

"You know how hard it is to pretend to be somthing you're not? To act like I don't know them?"

"Yea." said Barb. "It sucks. You know, every time I put on my costume and become Batgirl, I don't know my dad. I have to talk to him, pretending that I don't live with him, that I barely know him. He treats me professionally, not like his kid. It hurts sometimes, you remember some things he's said to us before. How 'every little bit helps' and all, as if Batman did all the real work. It hurt me whenever he said things like that, because instead of thinking of him as a colleague, I thought of him as my dad. I thought my dad wasn't proud of me. But it's like when Batman becomes Bruce, or you become Richard, or Robin becomes Tim. It's a mask, and we become a whole new person. Now, your mask isn't Robin or Richard, it's John Ulman."

"Yea, I guess you're right, Babs."

"Of course I am! Now come on you two, lets go do somthing!" The two boys smiled, as Babs dragged them out the door.

* * *

"Oh, hey John!" Raven called out, seeing the teen walking past, with two others. The boy turned around, and spotting her, his eyes grew wide for a second.

"Hey, Raven! What are you doing all the way out here? I thought you lived in Jump?" he asked, worried that she had figured out who he was.

"I do, but the crime rate's been down, and I'd rather not let Starfire drag me to the mall with her little 'posse' or whatever. Thought I'd hang around Gotham. Who are your friends?" she asked, looking past Robin and seeing the two others.

"Oh! That's Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon. Guys, this is Raven." The two shared a look, before politely waving at Raven. Before Robin could make his getaway, Tim spoke up.

"Hey, we were about to go out for pizza, wana join us?" She missed the stressed look 'John' sent him.

"Sorry. I'd like to, really, but I've already made plans with someone."

"Really? From what you've told me, Beastboy didn't really seem like your type." Robin joked, trying to find out who she was talking about.

"Ha! As if. Actually, I was just meeting Jake at Barnes & Nobles. I'll see you tomorow then?"

"Yea, see you then." the three continued on their way, as Raven teleported herself off to the book store. Babs noticed Richard looked a little downcast after their convorsation.

"So, you know that Jake guy?" asked Tim.

"Yea. Goes out of his way to be a perfect gentleman when around Raven, and Beastboy for that matter. He's teaching Beastboy how to fence. I don't know... I just have a bad feeling about him."

"Are you sure you're not just, you know, jelous?" asked Barb, smirking.

"Oh, shut up!" he called back playfully, and walked a little ahead of the other two, as to hide his blush.

***Yea, kinda boring filler chapter accept for one kinda important detail- you all now know, ROBIN IS NOT JAKE. Just sayin. Please R&R!**


	8. a sorta kinda date

Raven teleported herself to the bookstore, and looked around. Over by the cafe, Jake stood waiting for her. "Hey, Raven!"

"Hi Jake," she said, giving a small smile.

"So, how's your day been?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Just swell," she said dryly. "Robin's lucky he gets out of school."

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiously. "He's the same age as you, sixteen, right?" she nodded. "So, he wouldn't have finished high school yet anyway. How'd he get out of it? I'd love to know if I could do the same thing." She smirked, and batted him playfully, something that shocked both of them.

"Well, he doesn't tecnically get out of it. He has to retake some classes, take his SAT's again, that sort of thing. The rest of his day he spends in electives, or so he tells me."

"Lucky guy." she nodded.

"So, why'd you ask me to come here?" she asked, trying to figure out his intentions.

"Would you rather me have taken you to to a packed, loud ammusement park with a bunch of screaming kids running around?" he asked, smirking.

"You know that's not what I meant." Rolling her eyes, she said with a straight face in her signature monitone, "And yes. I would've rather seen all those adorable little snot nosed screaming brats running around." He nodded, acting serious for a moment. They just stared at each other for a second, and started cracking up.

After a minute or two, he just looked at her, curiosity writen all over his face. When she calmed down, she asked, "What?"

"If you don't mind my saying, you're really pretty when you smile." She pulled up the hood on her sweatshirt, to cover her blush.

"Um... thanks."

"Here, why don't we go sit down." Jake suggested, motioning over to an empty table in the cafe area. "What would you like to drink ma'am?" he pulled out a notebook, and made a prissy face, immitating some of the over eager staff members in resturaunts. She giggled, yes, GIGGLED, and replied, "Herbal tea would be nice if you have it..." she pretended to look for a name tag. "Jake." Smirking, he walked over to the counter, ordering a herbal tea and a cream soda." He came back to the table, and placed her order down on the table.

"One herbal tea, for the lady."

"Why thank you good sir." Again, they both broke out laughing, getting some curious stares from other cafe go-ers. "So, what genre do you read?" she asked, still trying to figure out why he asked her to come here.

"Comics." she raised an eyebrow.

"Comics?"

"Comics." Jake wore a completely serious look.

"Seriously?" Raven was starting to doubt her whole, 'Robin and Jake are the same person' theory.

"No." He smiled, as she rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm more of a macho kinda book reader. You know, blood and guts and stuff," he said flexing his muscles. Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes again. She also resisted the urge to feel his muscle.

"Are we going to have to go through every guy-book stereotype or are you going to tell me?" she asked, getting impatient. He smiled.

"Honestly? I kinda like thriller psycotic kinda books. Like, Assylum and books like that. Books that make you think. Mysteries too. What about yourself?"

Deadpan expression at the ready, she answered, "Romance novels."

"Romance novels?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"Romance novels." Immediately, the pair started cracking up yet again. They recieved dirty looks from all the quiet people in the cafe.

"For real."

"Action filled fantasy."

"Really?"

"Yea. Of course, I've been avoiding dragon books." She was surprised to find Jake nodding, understanding. _If he knows about the whole Malchior, does that mean-?_

"Yea, that didn't look like much fun, having a dragon on your roof. I saw on the news." _Or not. _"So, you wana go look around?" She nodded, and they spent the next fifteen minutes selecting books. Suddenly, Raven's communicator went off, along with Jake's pager.

"I'll be right back." they said in unicine, and each went their own ways, to answer their calls.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Leader girl! Where are you?" called out Beastboy's voice.

"What is it?"

"Robery down town. It's the Hive Five. Jinx and her team are kicking me and Star's sorry buts! We need you here!"

"Where's Cyborg?" she asked, frown forming on her face. Immediately, Beastboy's face turned into a scowl.

"Football practice." Raven rolled her eyes. Guys. She looked over where Jake was standing akwardly, a few feet away, and sent an appologetic look over to him.

"Look. Try to hold them off, I'll teleport there. Give me a minute or two." Beastboy nodded, and hung up. Raven looked over at Jake.

"I'm sorry, I-I have to go. I'll see you tomorow?" He nodded.

"Go on, your city needs you." he said with a smile. Raven could tell with her abilities that he was slightly upset.

"Thanks." Quickly, she hugged him, and teleported over to the robbery.

Jake's eyes widened in shock. "Did she just-?" he shook his head. "Girls."

* * *

Richard, Tim and Barbara sat in one of the many pizza parlors of Gotham city, talking about just about anything. Well, Barb and Tim did. Dick really didn't get into any conversations. Barb decided to call him out on it, when Tim went to the bathroom.

"Oooooh, I get it."

"Get what?" Dick asked, confused.

"You're jeeeeeeeeeeeeelous. Aren't you?" He knew exactly what she was talking about, but decided to play dumb.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, _Babs._"

"Twerp. And yes you do. You're jelous that your girlfriend's goin on a date with some other guy." Immediately, his face turned bright red.

"I don't have a girlfriend to be jelous about, Barb. Again, I don't know what you're talking about." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes you do. Obviously, you like Raven." There. She said it completely bluntly, not all buttered up.

"She's not my girlfriend. Besides, she can hang out with whomever she choses."

"But you wish she was your girlfriend." She stated calmly, then took a bite of her pizza. Richard, John rather, rested his face in his hands. He didn't know what was worse. That Barb was teasing her more than ever about Raven, or that her assumptions were right.

*so, love it? hate it? I'd love to know :))


	9. mucho confuso

"Oof!" Beastboy was thrown into a wall by Mamoth. "Man... we're getting our buts kicked!"

"Not for long." Raven held out a hand for him, to help her up.

"Took you long enough..." he mumbled. Raven just rolled her eyes.

"I was out with a friend." This statement was enough to get everyone fighting on either side of the law to stop for a moment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a sec here!" shouted Billy Numerous. "You're sayin' _you_ were hanging out with people from that there fancy school y'all are goin' to?"

"I would'nt call it fancy, but basically." she shot a beam of energy at him, sending him flying backwards. The other titans didn't move. _What, are they waiting for a signal or something? Oh. Yea. _"Um... titans go?" Immediately they sprang into action. Beastboy took on Mamoth as a giant gorilla, as Starfire hailed a shower of starbolts down at Gizmo and See-more. Raven attempted to stop Kyd Wykkd, but was finding it hard, becuase he kept transporting, and Jinx kept getting in the way. Suddenly, she was surrounded and ambushed by Billy Numerouses.

She attempted to use her powers, but one of the Billy's grabbed her arms, while another covered her mouth. She kicked up, and knocked off their grip. _Good thing Robin taught all of us some self defence for if our powers fail..._ There were still too many, and the others were busy fighting the rest of the Hive 5. They were getting their buts kicked.

Out of nowhere, a black boot came down on one Billy's head, and a few of the Billy clones were tied together with a red material. "Sup, Raven?" she looked up in surprise. The voice was very familiar...

"Red X?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" They faught back to back, fending off the red clad villains. Eventually, they found and knocked out the original Numerous, causing the clones to disapear. They then proceeded to spar with Jinx for a few minutes, till X got her cuffed. By then, Beastboy and Starfire had taken care of their own apponents, and taken out Kyd Wykkd together.

"I thought you didn't like playing the hero?" asked Raven, confused yet somewhat ammused that Red X was helping. He shrugged his shoulders,

"I was bored, and it looked like you guys could use a hand. Nothing better to do. Later, leader girl." he soluted at Raven, and disapeared, curtousy of the Xenothium powered suit.

"Dude! He's stealing my nicknames for you!" shouted Beastboy, exasperated. Raven rolled her eyes, and transported the three of them home.

* * *

"So... does Bruce know you're here?" asked Barbara. It was later that evening, and they were still hanging out together, walking around Gotham. Tim had left to work on a group project.

"As if! He'd kill me if he knew I was here! No, correction. He'd steal my mask and cape, then tie me down and brainwash me into being a normal kid. And if that didn't work, then he'd kill me." she rolled her eyes.

"Was normal ever an option, Dick? I mean, you were born in a circus. Case closed." she smirked, as he glared at her.

"Not like growing up training for the olympics is any better, Babs." he said, smiling.

"Hey, that was my dad's decision, not mine."

"Like it was _my_ decision to watch my parents fall to their deaths and then end up becoming the foster kid of a billionare who felt sorry for me."

"Goooood point. So, are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. Do you know how much he knows? I mean, if he can continue thinking me and the titans are going to JCHS for a few more weeks instead of GCH..."

"Sorry. He's already heard the buzz, about the titans being spotted in Gotham. I'm sure he'll piece it together..."

"Could you feed him some false info? Like, say that its some crazy fad, that people are dressing like heroes? Something? Freaks do that in Metropolis, don't they?"

"Yea, like he'd believe me. It's like he's got a lie detector built into his suit," she joked.

"... he does."

She shook her head in exasperation. "... he would."

"Yup. So, could'ja feed him some rumors while he's out of costume?"

"I could try, but if I get in trouble for this..."

"You won't."

"But if I do, you're taking the blame. _And_ dealing with Bruce."

"Fine."

"So, you and Raven..." she asked, suggestively. In response, he shoved her into a bush. "Hey!"

"You asked for it!" he said, smirking.

"No, I'm serious! You like her, don't you?"

"Well... um... uh..."

"I'll take that as a yes. So... what are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. It'd be... complicated. See, her powers are demonic powers... yea. So, things blow up if she doesn't keep her emotions under control. I'm not sure if she could handle having a relationship with me or anyone else for that matter. Trust me, Beastboy's tried."

"He's got the hots for her too?"

"He used to. Then he met Terra."

"Who's-"

"Reeeeeeealy long story. To put it short? She was almost a titan, then she left. She came back as a titan, but was a spy. She left again and worked for Slade. Then she saved the city by sacrificing herself and turned into a statue."

"Oh... um... kay?"

"Yea... Plus with Raven, she's always so... withdrawn, emotionless even. I know it's becuase she has to be, but still. It's hard to read her. I've got absolutely no clue as to if she'd even consider going out with me!"

"Hmm... withdrawn, showing a lack of emotions... sounds familiar. You sure you can't read her?" He rolled his eyes, wishing there was another bush nearby.

* * *

"So... who were you hanging out with?" asked Beastboy, who decided that instead of doing his homework, he'd pester Raven.

"A friend."

"Where?"

"A caffe."

"Who was with you?"

"Just me and him."

"HIM?" now this bit of information sparked his interest. "Who, him?" Raven felt a little bit bad for the changeling. She knew he had gone back to crushing on her once Terra was gone. The crush was fading daily, but she wasn't sure how strong it was anymore. She didn't want their friendship to get spoiled by this conversation.

"Jake."

"Oh... he's nice." Well, at least Beastboy wasn't chewing her out, asking questions like, "So, was it a date?" well, like that.

_I don't want to hurt him, but I don't like Beastboy like that. I don't even know if Jake likes me back, or Robin for that matter. Or even if they're two different people... Should I be honest? Eh. Can't hurt... _"Honestly, I'm not sure exactly what it was."

"Oh. So, you and Robin seem to be talking a lot, when he's here anyway... I guess it's all that leader bonding?" he joked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I guess..." she shrugged.

"So... what do you talk about?" he asked, suddenly very interested._ What kind of question is that supposed to be?_

"Lots of things. Missions, school, books, music... whatever comes up, really." She hoped that under her hood, Beastboy wouldn't pick up the light blush adorning her face at the mere mention of Robin. She pulled her hood slightly more over her face, just to be sure. He seemed to be peering at her rather intently, and for some reason it made her a little nervous. It seemed like he wanted to tell her something, but he didn't know how to word it.

"Don't hurt him. He cares about you. A lot." he walked away after that comment, calling, "I'm gonna go find and haul Cyborg's sorry but back to the tower."

_What is he talking about? Or rather, who? _

_* _love? hate? wish to turn into kitty litter or frame it like a deploma? I'd love to know! :O)


	10. rooftop convorsations

****hola peoples! Ima do a mail bag for the last chapter, since i've got some free time :)**

**NoaccountD: **Thanks for the multiple reviews :) And yes, you do have it practically nailed :) Accept for one thing: Yes, Robin's NICKNAME is Dick, but that is short for Richard. His full name is Richard John Grayson, and his father's name is actually John Grayson. Just saying.

**RukiaRae: **Thanks! I'm gonna try to update as much as I can, though school might get in the way... hope not!

**Red X: **I don't know, who was he talking about? I guess you'll have to try and figure it out along with Raven :) but keep in mind- as much as it doesn't seem like it, Beastboy does pay attention. He's more insightful than people give him credit for. And as for your question of Jake being X? Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see :)

**emotionalpoemgirl: **Thanks! I'm glad you like it :)

**Jinxxed by a Shadow: **Yay! I'm glad this is frame worthy! I can't stand annoying plots either, so I'm glad you like this one :)

* * *

**Warning: intense perspective hopping during this chapter :)**

**Robin's POV**

"Hey, Raven!" I said, walking onto the roof of titans tower. It was good to be back, even if it was just for the weekend.

"Hi. Back so soon?" asked Raven, teasingly. I smiled, sat down next to her, and continued the game we play every time I come back from the 'far away school.'

"I guess I rushed."

"That eager to see your girlfriend?" she asked. Girlfriend?

**Raven's POV**

"Who?" he asked, genuinely confused. This was a good sign, for me anyway. But I had to be sure he didn't like the Tamaranian. She obviously liked him.

"You know, Starfire." I tried to keep the banter going, as if I was joking. I was really sensing his aura, to see if he got flustered or nervous when I mentioned her, like he used to.

"She's NOT my girlfriend. We're JUST friends." he was telling the truth. He didn't have a crush on her! I felt like laughing in joy, but had to keep my poker face up. For now, anyway.

**Robin's POV**

"Actually, I'm so early 'cause I had to make sure you didn't kill Beastboy yet," I continued, steering the conversation away from the non-present emotions I felt for Starfire.

"Kill him? Would I ever do such a thing?" she asked, mock-shocked.

"Well, you've throw him out a window before..." I reminded her.

"He can fly."

"Sent him to another dimension..." I continued.

"It was an 'accident.'" she said, smirking. "Besides, if anyone, I'd be killing Cyborg." suddenly, her mood changed, and I knew the game was over.

"He's spending a lot of time at football practice, isn't he?" I asked, knowing exactly what was wrong. She nodded.

"I know he's happy he gets to be somewhat 'normal' again, but it's kind of annoying having him go from the big brother figure you can always count on, to being as unreliable as... well, as a bigshot jerky jock. And then the crowd Starfire's hanging out with..."

"The Pops?" I asked, understanding. She nodded. Then suddenly, she stopped.

"Wait... how'd you know that's what they called themselves?" she asked, suspicious. Shoot. Well, at least my alibi was true... sad, but true.

"Because, I went to school at GHS when I lived in Gotham and... I was one." she seemed surprised by this.

"_You _were one of _them_?" she asked, shocked. I couldn't blame her. I knew some of the pops, and that they could be real jerks. I just nodded in response. "But... how could you hang out with them? They're such jerks!" Great. She was mad at me now...

"It's complicated..." I started carefully, not wanting her pissed off at me. "See, I didn't want to be one of them. It's not like I was one of those idiots trying to act cool, but really acting like an asshole. My first year in high school was pretty normal... I was normal, had a couple close friends... when I skipped a grade or two, everything changed. See, I was always the youngest and the shortest, obviously." she smirked at that. "So, I got picked on a lot, but still had my friends, so I didn't care what they said. And then..." I sighed. "Everyone found out who I was. Or rather, who my foster dad was." I grimaced, remembering the day well.

"Foster dad?" Raven asked, confused. That's when I realized what I'd said. Crap. No backing out now...

"Yea, foster dad."

"They found out he was Batman?"

"No, they didn't... wait, who said my foster dad was Batman?" I asked, flustered that she'd made the connection that quickly.

"You did. Just now." she said with a smirk. "So, why do you have a foster dad? What happened to your real parents?"

"My parents... were murdered." I said, hanging my head. I had mixed feelings at that moment, thinking of the four people: My parents, Bruce Wayne, my foster dad, and Tony Zucco, the guy that killed my parents. "Anyway, it had happened years ago, when I was nine."

"I'm sorry..." there was an akward silence. "So, um... the pops?"

"Oh, right. I was about fifteen when the pops came. In middle school, nobody really cared who's parents were who's, or anything like that. High school though... once the pops found out who I was, all the sudden they were super nice to me. Basically forced me into their clique. Some of them were nice, but most of them..." I trailed off, thinking of some of them.

**Raven's POV**

I nodded, knowing what he was talking about. The kind he was referring to, anyway. I knew were the type that both Cyborg and Starfire got mixed up in. One by choice, the other by naivety. I was still a little shocked at this information. Robin, a pop? How? I mean, it's not like I didn't think he could be popular, but to be one of those jerks? "What do you mean, forced you into their clique? You always have a choice." I asked, trying to figure everything out.

"See, but I didn't. I'd always avoided the pops, knowing how they acted towards people. I'd seen the bullying, whether it be verbal or physical. I was never allowed to do anything about it though, because of Batman. He was always saying that if I showed any fighting abilities, it'd point me out as Robin, what with the height, hair color... Part of the reason I left Gotham actually, being told not to help, accept when in costume. It made no sense. But when they found out who my foster dad was...

"They basically started steering me over towards them, inviting me to sit with them at lunch. I didn't want to be rude, and I didn't exactly have anyone else to sit with considering my friends all were in a different grade, so I did. When they invited me to go places with them though... I refused, made up excuses. But my dad found out, and since he was friends with their parents, he assumed the kids must be super nice. So he basically _told_ me to go.

"One time, we were fighting about it... His exact words were, 'If you even want to attempt to keep your identity a secret, then you're gonna have to act like a normal kid. Normal kids would be happy to be invited to parties, to hang out with the popular kids. So try to get along with them, and be normal.' I asked him how I could possibly be normal, considering my past, and how I was raised by the same guy who would go out at night dressed like a bat. In response, he said..." he seemed hesitant to finish, I noticed.

Eventually, he continued, "He said, 'Look. I know you grew up in a circus, and you came from a world of bright colors and fun and games, but now you're in Gotham. You've been living here for six years now! You've fought crime! You should know that the world isn't a nice place, you should know how _normal_life works. So just pretend to be _normal_, and go to those parties and pretend to be happy to be accepted by the populars." Ouch.

"That's a little harsh..." I muttered. "So, basically your foster dad wanted you to hang out with them to seem... normal? And to keep your identity a secret?" Robin nodded. The aura around us was not a pleasant one, and there was a pretty depressing vibe. I decided to change that.

"So... a circus?" I asked. Immediately his aura changed to a bittersweet one. Happy and sad. He smiled.

**Robin's POV**

"Yea, a circus." I said, immediately thinking of Haley's. It was great. Always so cheerful, everyone knew each other, we were like a big family until... The smile was wiped off my face.

"So, what were you? One of those little acrobat kids running around all over the place?" Raven asked with a smirk, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Nah, graduated from that when I was about five. I took up my parent's career once I got a little older."

"Which would be?" she asked, starting to seem a bit impatient. I sighed.

"Aerial arts. The tightrope and mostly... the trapeze." Oh, the trapeze... when was the last time I practiced, weeks? Months? In Gotham, Bruce set up a trapeze in the training room, though at first I was reluctant to use it. I mean, my parents were killed while on the trapeze! Eventually, I started using it again though. Sometimes I practice the tricks while out on patrol, while jumping between rooftops.

**Raven's POV**

"The trapeze?" I asked, hints of surprise detectable in my voice. Not only was I surprised about his circus past, but I was surprised that he was even telling me any of this at all. He was never one to share anything about his past. When we first met, he was reluctant to tell us that he even worked with Batman! I knew he's never mentioned any of this to anyone before. Him and Beastboy didn't seem to close, and I don't think he'd really tell Cyborg. I knew Starfire was his confidant, but she's relayed everything she's heard to me. I guess I felt a little... special? That he was sharing this?

"Yea. My parents were two of the greatest in the world. I was on my way of joining them in the ranks, despite being one of the youngest trapeze artists ever. By now I would've been, if not for Zucco..." He seemed to be in a really sour mood, now that that particular name had come up. He said it as if he was disgusted.

"Zucco? What he do?" Blunder boy kept silent. That's when it cliked. "He's the one that killed your parents."

**Robin's POV**

She said it as a statement, not a question. And she was right. I nodded, verifying. "Yea."

**Raven's POV**

"What happened?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to know.

"He killed them... and it was all my fault." His fault? How could it be? He would never! And he said it was that Zucco guy that did it... Even so, I felt the guilt radiating off of him in waves. I listened to the rest of his tale.

"Tony Zucco and his brothers... they were part of an extortion ring, hustling businesses in Gotham for years. Our circus came to perform there. Zucco started threatening my dad, the circus manager, saying that if we didn't pay him 'protection' money, then he'd give us a reason to need protection... My parents, they were both really honest people... they refused, and Zucco's brother's started trashing the place. The one guy, he was a juggler... I stopped him. That's when Zucco gave one last warning. He threatened my mom and I. He said that he didn't think our circus could afford not to be protected. I told him I thought otherwise. He was really amused by this, and asked what made me think that.

"That's when I pulled out my cell phone, and told him I'd called the cops ten minutes prior. That's when Batman came. I just stood and watched as Batman fought one of them, and the rest got away. I couldn't do anything, since my mom was holding me back. The next day we had our show...

**Robin's POV**

I clenched my eyes shut beneath the mask, willing the memories away. "He decided that since I'd 'seperated' his family, that he'd do the same thing. He took the bolts off the trapeze... I was about to get on with them, I looked up, and I saw the bolts were missing... I didn't warn them in time... The weight of both of them was too much... the swing came off, and..." I stopped unable to continue. I bit my lip and gazed out over the ocean, feeling extremely vulnerable, yet lighter, somehow. "I still find myself waking up in the middle of the night, have nightmare's about that day, though it's been close to ten years." I hadn't talked to anyone about my parent's death in years, told anyone of the nightmare's that haunt my every dream. It felt good to let it out. Raven seemed to know this, probably sensed it. We sat there in a comfortable silence, until she spoke up.

"I have nightmare's too."

"What about?" I asked.

"Many things, Robin. Though I try not show it, I fear a number of things. Slade, my father... loosing all of you..." she trailed off, seeming deep in thought. "Though I fear these things, I've learned to not let them control me. Just like you don't let your fears control you." It was silent for a moment, but then I spoke up.

"But really, that's not true. My fears do, or have, controlled me." I said, breaking the calm. "I fear Slade just as much as you, if not more. He can read me like a book. He was able to control, manipulate me, just by finding my weakness. You, our friends... and another fear of mine, in the past, was someone falling from the trapeze. Look what happened."

"But... how is that fear controlling you?" she asked, confused look on her face.

"If that never happened... I'd be off in the circus, probably in Metropollis or Star city right now. Because of that fear coming true, I became a hero, fighting crime to avenge the death of my parents. Because of that fear, of the unexpected causing such traumatic results, I don't like surprises, secrets, lies. I have to know exactly what's going on, and why. Probably why I became obsessed with stopping Slade, why I let yet another fear control me."

**Raven's POV**

"I don't think so," I said, shaking myhead. "Your fear doesn't rule you, not really. It's more of a cause and affect, I think. Because of your parent's death, you became a hero. Becasue Slade found your weakness, you worked for him. I've had the same thing happen."

"You have?" I nodded. It was only fair to tell him some things about myself, considering the secrets he'd shared with me.

"Because my mother fell in love, I was born. Because I was born, there became a prophesy. Because of the prophesy... my home, dimension, Azarath, was destroyed. I was sent to Earth..." I gazed out at the open seas, wishing I was able to drift so freely. "I used to mistake it for being my fault, but as I look back, I realize there was nothing I could've done to stop any of it from happening, besides not be born."

"Well, if you weren't born," Robin started, "There'd be no titans." I looked at him, confused. How could that be possible? "If you hadn't been there, Cyborg, Beastboy and I would've kept fighting Starfire. More of the city would've gotten destroyed. Starfire would've been taken back to the Gordanians, since we wouldn't have understood she wasn't a threat. She'd be a slave somewhere on a faraway planet, Cyborg would go back to living how he was, Beastboy would've left to try to be a hero somewhere else, and I'd be going solo, or back to Gotham. And even if we'd gotten past that, understood, we couldn't have beaten the Gordanians without you. There'd be no city left to protect. So without you, there'd be no titans." He finished calmly. I had never thought of it like that.

I smiled at him, then motioned for him to follow me inside. I couldn't keep him all to myself now, could I?

*Love? Hate? Let me know!


	11. the greenbean the birds andvideogames?

Soooooo sorry for not updating sooner! I blame my homework-giving teachers! I'll try to update weekly from now on!

**Robin's POV**

"Hey, guys!" I called out to Beastboy, and Star- hey, where was she? I looked around, puzzled. Cyborg wasn't here either. Though by now I was used to that. "Where are the others?" I asked anyway.

"At the football game," he said, not bothering to look up from his video game.

"Both of them?" asked Raven, sounding slightly annoyed, and I could see where she was coming from. Cyborg always disapearing was enough, but Starfire too?

"Star's a cheerleader now," he clarified sulkily. "Her new friends are too, it figures." I rolled my eyes, annoyed. Cyborg and Starfire were supposed to be heroes! Not football players and cheerleaders!

"And what's next, they're double dating with each others friends?" muttered Raven.

"Well actually-" Beastboy joked.

"Don't wana hear it." I said, cutting him off. He smirked, and threw me one of the wireless game controlers.

"Wanna play?" I shrugged, and agreed. But then I remembered Raven, and saw she was quietly trying to sneak out of the room.

"Wait! Raven!" she spun around, confused.

"Yes?"

"Um..." now that I had her attention, I didn't really know what to say. Suddenly, I had an idea. I held up a third controler. "Wanna play?" She sighed, and rolled her eyes.

I was sure she would come up with some form of snarky remark, when, "Fine. One game. That's it." I swear, Beastboy litterally fell off the couch.

**Beastboy's POV**

"WHAT?" I shrieked, as I fell (totally gracefully) off of the couch. "YOU are gonna **play** video games? For real?"

"Do I have anything better to do?"

"Uh..." She sat down on the couch, and I noticed she made sure to sit right between me and Robin. It's like she was trying to stay neutral or something. Wait... I felt a smile creeping onto my face, realising her reason: she totally liked Robin! If it was me and Cyborg, she woulda said no to begin with. And even if she'd said yes, (by some insane miracle) or agreed to watch, she would've sat on one of the far ends of the couch. On Cyborg's side, to stay away from me. But now that Robin was here, she magically said yes and sat in neutral territory.

"Strange..." I mumbled.

"What is? Your behavior?" asked Raven, eyebrow raised.

"Nothin..." I responded. Dude, if I was right about her liking him, and him liking her, then this would be a very, very fun day... well, for me at least. I decided to mess with Robin first, considering it was easier to mess with him than Raven, plus I needed to break his concentration: he was totaly whipping my butt at the game we were playing.

"So Robin, it must stink, you know?"

"No, I don't. What are you talking about?"

"You know, not getting a welcome home from your girlfriend." I watched his face carefully, as he went from way confused to more confused to mucho annoyed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know, _Starfire_..." I egged on.

"She's not my girlfriend." he said with a straight face. I shrugged, and continued playing the game. Robin was totally killing me. And actually, so was Raven... wait, what?

"Dude!" I screamed, as Raven crossed the finish line. In first place. What the heck just happened?

**Raven's POV**

I smirked at Beastboy's reaction to being beaten by Raven. He looked like he was going to pass out. "DUDE!" I rolled her eyes, and glared at him.

"What?"

"But-but? You just? HOW?" he shouted.

"Maybe we had video games on Azarath," I said with a straight face. Or maybe I had Robin giving me some directions through our mental bond... okay, a lot of directions. And some cheat codes. Robin and I watched as Beastboy walked out of the room, mumbling something about being back in a second. "Don't hurry back." I mumbled. I then turned to Robin.

"Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," he responded with a shrug.

"One question though..."

"Which would be?"

"Where in the name of Azar did _you_ learn to play video games? I mean, you only play games with Cyborg and Beastboy every once in a blue moon, and you always beat them, yet you never play..." He smirked in response.

"Let's just say I had a lot of free time back in Gotham..."

**Robin's POV**

"I find it hard to believe that you'd be playing videogames with Batman of all people." I thought her assumption was insanely funny.

"Batman? Videogames? The only way they could be in the same sentence, would be if the sentence was 'Batman took away Robin's videogames."

"Really?" she asked, confused. "Don't tell me you used to be like Beastboy..."

"No! No! Of course not!" I defended immediately. But then, now that I had thought of it... "Okay, almost not like Beastboy. I blame Batgirl though!"

"Batgirl?"

"Yea. If she hadn't given me that one game in the first place, I wouldn't have gotten hooked."

"So she got you hooked on videogames through a present?"

"Basically. But it helped," I defended. "I mean, one time I was playing a game, and it turned out the guy that my avatar kept loosing to was the same guy that was working with the Joker, who got stuck in said game."

"Uh huh..." She looked insanely confused, and I didn't blame her. Suddenly, Beastboy burst back into the room.

"Best two out of three!" I shared a look with Raven, who just smiled somewhat evily.

"Bring it on!" So there we sat for the next hour, playing video games of all things. It was totally illogical, thinking that of all people it would be us three playing together, but at the same time, it was kind of nice. Of course, nice moments like these were meant to be ruined. When it got to the point where Raven actually laughed at one of Beastboy's jokes...

**Raven's POV**

"Hey kiddies! Can I play?" We all immediately spun around, dropping the controlers.

"X! What do _you_ want?" I heard Robin call out. But I wasn't really paying attention. The last thing I remember is noticing how similar Red X and Robin really were.

"Raven!" And that's when everything went black...

*SOOOOOOOOOOOO WADA YA THINK? LET ME KNOW PLEASE!


	12. what do you know?

**Red X's POV**

"What are you doing here? And what did you do to Raven?" Robin started swinging that insanely annoying bo staff of his around, and I just dodged and blocked, not bothering to fight back. That wasn't what I was there for.

"Chill out wonder boy, I didn't do anything to her. It's not my fault she just so happened to pass out as soon as I came in here! And besides, I'm on your side! For the moment..."

"Yea, Robin! Wait a sec! I mean, he did help us out the other day..." The green bean had a point. Robin hezitantly took his bo staff out of my face, finally...

"So, what just happened with Raven?" I asked, way confused. I mean, it's not like I _wanted_ her hurt just because we were on different sides of the law...

"Don't know, dude. You popped in here, and Raven-"

"Shut up for a sec!" Robin interupted. "I think she's waking up!"

**Raven's POV**

I started opening up my eyes, but immediately closed them again, the bright lights of the room bothering my eyes. Slowly, I cracked them open.

"You okay?" asked Robin, offering me a hand up. I took it, and he lead me to the couch. I nodded my head, realizing he was waiting for a reply. I just hoped that he wouldn't realize I was lying, through the bond. If he knew the real reason I passed out...

"I told you playing videogames messes with your head..." I muttered, causing Robin to smirk, and Beastboy to pout. Red X just looked confused- wait, X? "What are you doing here?" I asked, jumping up from the couch. As soon as I had, I wished I hadn't. My face turned a bright red, as X helped me stand. As soon as my head stopped spinning, I turned out of his grip. "So I ask again: what are you doing here?"

"Uh... I had nothing better to do?" he shrugged, and I could tell at once that he was hiding something.

"The real reason?" Robin asked, coming to the same conclusion. He shrugged again, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"I really don't have a good reason. I thought it'd be fun to come bug you guys. Say, where are the others? It's no fun when I only get to bother two of you." I wasn't planning on giving him a straight answer, but he cut off whatever reply I was ready to give. "Oh yea, that's right. They're busy playing pops at GHS, right?"

"What do you know?" asked Beastboy immediately.

"Plenty. But like I said before, I'm not here for a fight." He started pacing around. "Say, Robin, you went to GHS, didn't you?" Robin froze.

**Robin's POV**

"Excuse me?" I asked him. "I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about.

"I asked, Bird Brain," Red X asked rather slowly, as if talking to a three year old, "Didn't you go to GHS, at least, the first time around?"

"What would make you think that?" I asked, silently cursing at myself, realizing how defencive I was sounding.

"Well, it could be the fact that it's one of the only non crappy and or non private school in Gotham. You grew up there."

"Not exactly." I refused to give him a straight answer, but couldn't help but correct him. It bothered me that everyone thought that just because I _worked_ in Gotham, that I was _from _Gotham.

"I've heard that you're going to some other school, which one?"

"Why do you want to know?" I countered.

"Why aren't you honest with your friends?" he asked back. I stared for a moment, not knowing what he meant exactly. Did he know I was at GHS with my friends? Or something else?

"I am honest with them." I answered with a straight face. The only thing I hadn't told them was that I was in the same school as them, and my own identity. Other than that...

"Sure you are, bird boy. I bet you haven't even told them your name. And you've known them how long? Five or so years?"

"It's not your buisness what I have or have not told them."

"Well the green bean gave it away." Confused, I turned to Beastboy, and caught his curious expression. X could tell- he knew nothing.

"How can you trust this guy, Rave?" He asked. "You don't know a thing about him."

"I do, and I can trust him. I've no reason not to."

"Accept the fact that he worked for a psycho."

**Beastboy's POV**

Okay, so Red X had a point. Robin had worked for Slade... but of course, that was only to save us... right?

"Did Robin even tell you about his apprenticeship? That's a story I'd love to hear." Red X said, leaning against the couch.

"It's none of _your_ buisness what happened back then, X." Robin spat, and I could tell it was taking all of his self control not to hit the bad guy sitting on our couch.

"But it's not their buisness either? Or Batman's?" he asked back. Robin bit his lip, nervous. How much did X know anyway? "Tell me salad head, do you know anything about wonder boy's time working for metal mask?"

"Why do you wanna know, dude?" I asked back. It felt like we were playing the questions game on "Who's Line."

"Just curious." He said. "Just like Batman is."

"What are you talking about?" Robin hissed. He was like, beyond freaking out.

"Don't you think the Bat wants to know why you broke into his building wearing some metal crap all over you? You can't possibly think he didn't see the security footage... or did he? I mean, you knew all the codes, how to break in without setting off alarms... you could've gotten in without him even knowing. Or maybe you set off an alarm on purpouse, planned it all so Batman would come rescue-"

"Shut up!" Robin shouted, and me and Raven had to hold him back. If we hadn't, X would've been a bloody mess. "You don't know what you're talking about! You don't know anything! If all you came here for is to bug us, you've succeded! Now get out!" Somehow Robin got out of me and Rae's grips, and lunged for X. He transported out. We thought he was gone, till he popped up on the other side of the room.

"Oh, Raven, I forgot to give this to you." he threw something at Raven, which she caught. It was some book.

**Red X's POV**

I smirked under the mask, seeing Raven's confused look. I then turned to Robin, just for a final jab. I couldn't resist driving him nuts. "Now Robin, is that any way to act in front of a lady? Like a crazed psycho? You're parents wouldn't be proud." I again transported to the other side of the room, seeing as he was charging at me like a pissed off bull. How to finish this off...

"Now, circus boy, listen up." I had his attention now, seeing as he was practically frozen at the use of his old nickname. I mean, I basically just told him I know his identity. "Just one last thing, I thought I should let you know, bro: Zucco's out." I watched as his jaw dropped. He understood the message, loud and clear. I disapeared from the tower, not sticking around for his reaction. I knew it wouldn't be pretty.

**So, love? hate? want to burn? want to worship? let me know! flames are welcome just as much as loverly sappy comments :D**


	13. Huh?

**Raven's POV**

Beastboy and I watched Robin, beyond confused. He looked like he was going into shock or something. "Um... Robin? Dude? What's going on?"

"I-He-? But-?" As Robin continued his incoherent stuttering, I turned to Beastboy of all people, looking for an answer.

All he said was "I'm as clueless as you are, dude." I was about to try talking to Robin, when Cyborg chose this very inopertune moment to burst through the doors.

"Hey y'all! Miss me?" he shouted, cheerily walking through the doors. "Now, who wants some good ol' waffles? Can't fight on an empty stomach now!" Of all the times for him to show up... and he was completely oblivious of Robin's somewhat commatose state! He used to be able to notice right away when something was up! Now? All he cared about were his spot on the football team and cheerleaders. "Say, what's up with Rob?" Oh, now he noticed.

I couldn't help it. I lost my cool. "_What's up_ with Robin? _What's up?_ Like you care! All you care about is yourself, and your stupid little cheerleader friends, so just bug off!"

"Raven, you know that's not true-"

"Do I? This is practically the first time I've seen you in the last month we've been in school! You're too busy for us anymore! You don't care, until it hits you in the face!" Cyborg looked like he was going to protest, when he was stopped by Beastboy of all people.

"Dude... let her chill. How about you go hang with your other friends or something? Or find Starfire." Slowly, he left the room. Thank Azar for that, because either way he would've been leaving- the alternative being chucked out the window. "Now, Rob, what's up with yo-? Dude? You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost or something."

"I might've..." he mumbled. Confused, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin? Could you please tell me what's going on? Beastboy and I have no clue what just happened."

**Beastboy's POV**

In my mind, I tried to figure out what set Robin off. It was kinda hard though, since I wasn't paying attention the first time X said it. It was coming back though. He threw a book at Raven... then he said something about how his 'parents wouldn't be proud' and then called him a 'circus boy' -probably from the oversized elf uniform he wears... and then he said... oh yea! He said 'I thought I should let you know, bro: Zucco's out.' I think that's what got him all crazy... cause that's when he went into his little trance-y thing.

"Dude!" I shouted, and Robin and Raven's heads immediately snapped towards me. "Since when do you have a brother? Who's Zucco? And he's outta what?"

"Prison." Okay, way confused. Why would X come to tell Robin some dude busted out of jail? They do that all the time!

"_And..." _I prompted, waving my arms. What was the point. "Who is he?"

"A monster," Robin snarled. Yes, snarled. I should know. I was still confused.

"Is he the man I saw... in your mind?" Raven asked all quiet like. In his mi-oh, right. Their little mind meld. Raven said she saw some stuff in Robin's head when she stopped him from going all flipped-out-coocoo-lo-banza. AKA, when that dust from Slade's mask drove him mad. We still haven't found where the signal was from... anyway. Robin nodded, confirming what Ravey thought.

"What man?" Robin shot me a bat-worthy glare. Now, I've never seen Batman for real, but I can tell: that look woulda made even him shiver in his cape and boots!

"Okay..." change the subject... change the subject... "So... who was X talking about?" I tried. "Your brother?" Robin sighed, and started pacing.

"Long story... can't say too much without Batman on my case... besides, he wasn't _really_... he was sorta... but then there's... could he be? Nah... nah... but Jay-no. Joker. Dead... Tim? Gotta call Tim... would he? But then Batman..."

"Uh... mind cluing us in, dude?" I asked. I knew we weren't getting anywhere. "We can't understand you when you aren't talking in complete sentenses!"

"I... I gotta go make a phone call... I'll explain later... gotta find some things out first..." Before I could stop him, the guy had the nerve to just walk out! No explination, no nothing! Like usual! I was about to yell at Robin, but Raven stopped me. Of course. She's just like Starfire when it comes to Robin. Just more... subtle.

"Don't bother. He needs to figure things out on his own. He'll tell us what's going on when he's ready."

"But Raven, how can we trust him if we don't even know him? Red X knows more than we do! The secrets? The life we don't know about? We don't know anything!"

"Beastboy... we all have our secrets. Even you." Yea. Riiiight. "We don't know anything about you before your time with the Doom Patrol. Like, how did you get your powers? Were you born with them? Did you get them later?" The memories came flooding back. They weren't very pleasant.

"I'd rather not talk about it..."

"And Robin doesn't want to talk about his past before Batman. Simple." Okay, I saw what she was getting at... but still! That's different! Well... sorta. I mean, they could (Robin probably has) find out my secret I.D. by doing a search on google. Same with Cy, he grew up in the city. Raven, we know most of her past, Star will tell us anything she asks, but type in Robin on a search engine? All ya get is 'Boy Wonder!' 'The Bat's Protogee' and a bunch of sites trying to figure out who he is. Most are crazy insane. Like, one claims he's Dick Grayson or something. And that'd make Batman what? Gazillionare playboy Bruce Wayne? Yea. Suuuuuuuuure.

**Robin's POV**

Yea, so I pulled a Batman there, just walking out, but whatever. Beastboy will get over it. Raven will understand. I hope. Red X called me his brother. 'Bro' to be more exact. Now, we _are_ in California. There are a lot of surfers in the area, (not to be steriotypical) so it could've meant nothing. But the way he said it... and the fact that he called me 'circus boy' (showing he knows who I am, or was making fun of my uniform) along with the fact that he came to tell me that Zu- that you know who (I can't even bring myself to say his name) is out of jail?

Out of jail... how the hell do they let a murderer out of jail? Oh, yea. Because there were no material wittnesses, so they couldn't prove it. Only put him in for other provable crimes of his. No, wait, there was a material wittness. Me. Of course, at the time of his trial I was in a juvie cell 'for my own safety' missing my parents' funeral, and then lost in the system. Yea. Thanks Child Services. Glad to know I could count on you to lock me up like a prisoner after putting me in three seperate foster homes that 'didn't work out.' Seriously, what'd they do? Mix up the list of foster parents with the list of former child molesters and child abusers? Silly me. What'd I expect? Help? Comfort? Right.

Done with the pity party, I decided to call Tim. I mean, he's _almost_ like a brother, what with Bruce... _adopting_ him. But would we be brothers? I mean, Bruce never bothered to adopt _me. _

Oh well. Past is past. Not to mention past, there's Jason, too. Bruce adopted him. Made him Robin, not too long after I left the city. Nice to know I could never be replaced. Nah, to Bruce? I was just a pawn in his game to wipe out crime in Gotham city. What'd I think? I was his son? Sorry, ditching the pitty party now.

So Tim. The closest person to a brother who's actually alive. Jason... lets just say three words: Joker, Crowbar, Bomb. Not pretty. Of course seeing as the Joker's been killed before too... being dead means nothing. But Tim was the only lead I could persue, so I called him.

"Tim? It's me." I didn't bother with pretenses and pointless small talk. "We need to talk."

"Okay, shoot. If it's about Batman, he still doesn't kno-"

"Are you Red X?"


	14. who are you?

**Robin's POV**

Tim was silent on the other end, until... "Excuse me? Could you repeat that?"

"Are you Red X?" I was starting to dread the answer. Could he? Would he? I didn't know Tim that well, but from what I gathered, he seemed to be a pretty good kid. Smart kid too. Smart enough to steal the suit, smart enough to not get caught... My musings got cut off by howling laughter.

"ME? RED X? HA! And here I am listening to Bruce and Barb saying you're not funny! Heh, Red X..." When I didn't say anything, he sobered up. "Wait... are you serious? You are, aren't you."

"Well, kinda."

"What would even give you an idea like that? Isn't Red X one of the bad guys? Look, if I'm being accused just becuase my dad got mixed up with Twoface-"

"This doesn't have anything to do with your father, Tim," I quickly assured him, knowing nothing good could come from that conversation. "It's just... X came here. He called me his 'bro.'"

"So since Bruce is adopting me, you automatically assume me. Makes sense reason wise, but keep in mind you are in Caliornia. On the coast. Land of the surfers, bro. You know, man?" Tim's voice was even, but I could tell- he was really upset that I'd accuse him. He felt betrayed. And I felt bad about it, but I needed answers.

"I wasn't finished. X said that AFTER telling me that..." I sighed, and tried to keep my voice even. "That 'Zucco's out.'" The line went silent for a minute.

"Serious?"

"Yea."

"Did you check? Like, is he really-?" I nodded, though he couldn't see me, and told him what I'd found from a quick hack into Gotham Jail's computer.

"Yea. He's out. Bribed a cop that let him out. The officer got cought. He didn't."

"But why would Red X know about that? I mean, he could find out, but why tell you?"

"He knows. That's why I asked you if you were X. He knows who I am. And since he called me his 'bro'... I'm sorry I accused you. I was just trying to get answers. It's nothing against you-"

"Chillax, dude! It's okay. If I were you, I'd suspect me too. Just focus on finding out who Red X is. I'll handle Zucco."

"No. I vowed on my parents' graves that I'd avenge their death."

"And you did," he reminded me. "You put him in jail the first time."

"Yea, and you saw how much good that did. He's back. I'm going to catch him, and-"

"And what? Kill him? Honestly, answer this as Dick Grayson, not as Robin, the original wonder boy. Would you really be able to catch him without -at the very least- causing him at least some life crippling damage?" I stopped to think for a moment. Would I be able to control myself?

The first time I had come face to face with Zucco, I didn't know who he was. I didn't care. I just knew that he was threatening the circus, threatening my family. The next time I saw him was after my parents' death. I tried to kill that murderer, and the only thing that stopped me was Batman. Barely. But now? If Batman wasn't there... would I be able to stop myself? I was brought back to reality at the sound of Tim's voice.

"I'm going to take that as a 'maybe.' For now, focus on Red X and whatever other crazies you have running around the city. I'll let you know if I find out anything about Zucco, okay?" With a sigh, I agreed and hung up. I started thinking of the question that had plagued my mind since X's second apperance- Who is he?

**Raven's POV**

"Great. Just great." I muttered to myself, as I walked to my room, book in hand. Either Red X had really good taste in books, was stalking me... or somebody's got some 'splaining to do. "Who are you?" I asked myself.

Whoever Red X is... he knows more than he lets on. What he said to Robin earlier was proof of that. I don't know what set him off, but Robin practically ran to his room after that little conversation. And when X was still here... I'm surprised that Robin _didn't_ bite his head off. Beastboy and I could barely hold him back. The book he handed me was "Nightlight". One I actually opened the book, I realized it was a parody of one of the stupidest books ever. And made fun of everything I couldn't stand in a novel. Strange. It was almost as if... no. That couldn't be. Nevermind.

**Cyborg's POV**

Man, now THAT was strange! All I try to do is walk into the room, and I get the boot! What's up with that? And I'm around plenty! Much more than Rob ever is, anyway. He's only here on the weekends. Sure it's 'cause he's going to some 'other school' or whatever, but that's only because he's too stuborn to tell us his secret I.D. And when he's home? He only hangs out with Raven and surprisingly, Beastboy.

Me and BB used to hang out all the time before this school thing! I thought, as I drove to the club I was meeting my friends at. Video games, tofu vs. meat wars... now the guy doesn't talk to me! But fine, I can live with that. He's probably just jealous that I made a bunch of friends, while he hasn't made one new friend. Well, that I know of. Star though, we've grown real close.

Star joined the cheerleading squad once we started up, and I joined the football team. So yea, we hang a lot. Hang with the same group. Some of the girls she hangs out with are kinda catty, but that's normal, right? Raven and her don't interact enough to fight like normal girls. Ah! Here! I pulled my car into the lot, and walked in, waving to the bouncer. It was pretty early, so there wasn't really a line up. Well, there was, but they didn't make me wait in line. I was a celebrity! And on the football team. That was just a bonus. I ignored the grumblling of the people in line, and was almost in when I heard a voice behind me call, "I'm with him," and walk in behind me.

This was normal too. I was just about to clear things up with the bouncer and tell him I didn't know this guy, when I got a good look at him. I couldn't shake the feeling... he looked so familiar. Sorta like... Robin? "It's cool, he's with me." I heard myself say. We both walked in, and I looked around. I was the first of my friends there. That guy that'd followed me in motioned me towards a table in the back corner.

"We need to talk." was all he said. Straight to the point.

"Well, then start talkin'."

"You're really hurting her." Now that was odd. What the heck was he talking about? As if he knew my question, he added, "Raven, I mean."

"Huh?" He took his dark glasses off, and glared at me with icy blue eyes.

"You know she thought of you as a brother? _Thought _of you. As in, past tense. She's pissed off at you. If she had problems, she went to you. Now though, she can barely stand living with you."

"How do you know all this anyway?" I asked, defensively. Who did this guy think he was anyway?

"She told me," he said, smirking.

"That's a bit vocal for Raven." I pointed out. I wasn't buying it.

"Sometimes," he said as he stood up, "These things don't have to be vocal. Just keep one thing in mind." I looked up at him curiously. "You hurt her, and I'll hurt you back."

As he walked away, I stood up to follow. "Hold up a sec- who are you anyway?"

"Vic!" I turned away, and saw that my friends Kara and Steven were here. I waved at them, then turned back to that mystery guy. He was gone.

**so, love? Hate? Want to ship away in a suitcase? Wish to cherish forever? Let me know!


	15. perspective hopping

**Oh, my god. Started working on this, while thinking, "gosh, I haven't updated this in what? A month?" I go and check the update thing. Not one month - four. To say I'm sorry is an understatement. WOW. It's realizations like this that make me feel stupid for thinking I could handle equally writing for 8 stories at the same time... Well, I hope this is worth the loooong wait then. It'll have almost everyone's pov, so everyone will be featured! Well, accept Robin. More about him next chapter.**

**Raven's POV**

How? I think to myself, walking down the hall. How could Red X know what I like to read? It's not like he could've broken into my room and read the titles of the books I own- they're all in Azarathian. Impossible for him to know the content. So the only explinations would be that: A. the book he threw at me was totaly random, (unlikely) B. He heard me talking to Jake, or C. He _is_ Jake. But... no. I mean, if anyone was 'disguised' as Jake, it'd be Robin.

Seriously, they look the same, talk the same, act the same. Plus, I've tried to sense Robin's aura while at the school. I have, but faintly. It's hard to pinpoint it when there are hundreds of people in such a small place, many becoming more and more familiar. It's not helping that Robin puts up so many facades to begin with.

I continue down the hallway, dragging my bookbag behind me, only half awake. I'm learning to appriciate the complaints normal teens have about homework and school. Coffe is becoming a necessity. Screw tea.

"Hey, Rae." I look up as I enter the main room to find not Beastboy, but Cyborg greeting me. Surprised, I mumble a response. Usually he's gone by now, hanging around with... whoever it is he hangs out with. Now that I think of it, I've made about as much effort to talk as he has.

"So, uh, what are you doing today?" I ask him, awkwardly. For once, I can't stand the silence.

**Cyborg's POV**

Was this RAVEN trying to mkae conversation with ME? The same girl who just about bit my head off the other day? Huh. I'll admit that the mystery dude's words in the club bothered me. It's not that I don't _care _anymore. I just... I guess I haven't felt so normal in so long. Back on the football team, back in class, getting my diploma... it's nice. And I guess it helps that I feel cool at school too.

When I hang out with the team, sure it's nice and all, but I'm the freak. I realize that. Sure, Raven's a half demon, Starfire's an alien, and Beastboy's _green_, but they've got nothing to worry about. Starfire (And Raven, though she'd never realize it) both have good looks going for them. And Star's nice to everyone. Beastboy's the funny man. His jokes stink, but the crowds love him. Robin... he's got EVERYTHING going for him.

He's human. He's the leader. Hell, his dad is the God damned BATMAN. He's confident, he's strong. The ladies love 'em, and his whole 'mystery' persona. I'm sure Batman has been training him since he was two, and that he's had some perfect life. A family. A string of girlfriends. Popularity. Nothing but the best for Robby, I'm sure. Me? I grew up in an okay area. Okay school. My parents both scientists for Star Labs, up until everything got screwed over.

A drunk driver. Mom dead, and me turned into a freak by my father, in trying to save me. He succeded, but now I'm half metal. A monster. Freak. Well, I'm done with that. Now I'm one of the cool kids. Everyone likes me. I get to play football again. So no, I'm not gonna be too thrilled when I'm called away from normalcy to go save the city from a mutant lizard or a freak in a mask. I don't know where Rob is, but whatever school he's at you can be sure everything's going fine, swell and dandy for him, like it always does.

But like I said, I do care, so I sit and talk to Raven for a few minutes, telling her about football practice, and this girl I'm kinda digging. I ask her what's new on her end of the spectrum, glad to have the tension between us lifted. All normalcy leaves the conversation when she starts talking, though. Surprisingly, she rambles on and on about a few kids in her classes. Now I expected her to make at least one friend, so that doesn't surprise me. What surprises me is how she mostly talked about GUYS. Mostly Jake this and Jake that, and a word here and there about this other guy John. She doesn't give last names, so I've got no clue who they are. But I nod and listen politely, and take my cue to exit as soon as Beastboy walks in.

**Beastboy's POV**

I walk into the room, and for once Cyborg's here. That's a first. He says hi, and pretends everything normal. It's plain to see that he and Raven are getting along a teeny tiny micro bit better, but things are still awkward. I ignore him.

What? Am I supposed to forgive him? Half his new 'friends' are talking trash about me, and throwing me INTO the trash! Just because I didn't become oober popular, he's ignoring me as much as anyone else. And it's making me mad. I told him about it at the begining of this mess. He was all, 'Oh, they're just messin' around! No big deal!' He thought I could just brush it off, 'cause I'm a funny guy! I don't take anything seriously! Obviously.

So while he ask Raven what's up my but, I go to school. I'll be early, but I'd rather not hang out with a twofaced jerk.

It's funny, you know? Before all this school stuff me and Cy were real close. Starfire and I got along, Raven put up with me, and I thought Robin hated me. Now, it's totally flipped. Me and Cy don't talk, Raven, Robin and I are hanging out, and Starfire... well, she's still Star. She hasn't changed. Just the people she's hanging out with. Oh, and the cheerleader thing. But she hasn't turned into one of those mean catty wacko cheerleaders from the movies, so that's a plus.

I just don't like who she's hanging out with. She's like a sister to me, and I don't want to see her hurt. Those jerks she's hanging out with... I'm still not sure whether or not they're hanging out with her to boost their own popularity, or to stab her in the back later. Girls. Wayyy too complicated.

I pass by a group of them, and ignore the snickering. The comments about the 'stupid little green one.' I ignore them for the most part, until - "Ugh. I can't believe Jake is bothering with that other freak, what's her face, demon girl. Seriously screwed up." That. Is. IT.

Messing with me was one thing, but messing with my FRIENDS? I am walking over and about to give her a piece of my mind, when Star floats over, all excited and happy. They immediately start gushing, and the nice and happy masks go back on. I can't help but notice how... happy, Starfire seems. Her first interactions with normal kids just happen to be them. She still thinks they're nice. If I had to say a weakness for her, this would be it. Always thinking everyone's capable of being so genuinely... _nice_. I stop. I can't hurt her... not like this. I can't tell her. Not now that she's made friends, however crummy they are. Not now when she has a chance at feeling... normal.

So instead I wave to her as I walk by, and pretend I don't see the taunting look in the captain of the pops, Mary Jay's, eyes.

**Starfire's POV**

I pass by Beastboy in the hallway, while meeting my new friends. I wave back to him, and smile. He does not smile back. He looks back, but not at me. He looks to Mary Jay, with... hate? Perhaps he is just tired. Or perhaps he is seeing something I am not.

I admit that I must appear to be jafnar, oblivious. I do know that the world can be cruel. I know that people can be cruel. But I also believe that everyone has goodness inside. Whatever evils Beastboy may see in Mary Jay... I do not see them as of yet. We continue down the hallway, and I force myself to stop floating. I do not want to be considered strange, though everyone knows who I am. I am at this school to gain an education, which the city is wanting us to be provided with.

My only wish is that Robin was here too. He is the one who welcomed me to Earth, and my closest friend. Now that I am doing the 'hanging out' with Mary Jay, and Sarah, and Mickey, and Meg, and many other girls with me on the squad of cheering, I do not get to see him very often during his brief apperances on the ends of the weeks.

"So, Kori, what do you think of Jake?" Mary Jay asks. Kori. That is the earth name I have been given by the others. They asked for my real name, and I told them - Koriand'r. Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, if you wanted to add titles. I did not, so they know not of my status on Tamaran. And why should it matter? After all, my home is on Earth now. At first they did not believe me. According to them, superheroes rarely tell people their 'secret identites'. But what do I have to hide? Mary Jay shortened my name to Kori, after I explained that the 'and'r' part of my name was the same as Earth's 'last names.' "Kori?" she asks again.

"Oh! Uh, I do not know which Jake you are talking about?" I stumble out, not knowing what to say otherwise.

"He's like, the hottest guy in the school, Kori! Super mysterious. Kinda short, but the looks make up for it. And those eyes... wow. Soooo blue. We'd look good together, don't you think Kor?"

"Um... of course!" I say. After all, Mary Jay is very pretty. I am sure she would look good with any persons. I do not understand conversations like these, which seem to be very frequent.

"She means would they make a good couple," Mickey whispers to me. I smile back at her, in gratitude. With Robin at another school, Mickey has become the one to help me when I am not understanding. Robin...

"You said that this Jake has blue eyes, did you not?" I ask Mary Jay. She nods.

"Why?"

"That is the color of eyes I immagine Robin to have," I state, matter of fact. I think I said something wrong though, because they stare at me wide eyed.

"You mean you've never seen his eyes?" Meg asks, shocked. I shake my head. "Why?" she asked very bluntly.

"I asked him once why he hides his eyes from sight. He said it was because of his 'secret identity.'"

"You mean he doesn't trust you enough to even see his _eyes_?" Mary Jay asks, one eyebrow raised.

I become defensive. "It is not that he does not trust me," I stutter, "Robin is just very secretive! I do not wish to invade his privacy, or the trust he has placed in me."

"Trust? What, trust? He obviously hasn't told you his secret i.d. if you haven't seen his _eyes_." Mary Jay rolls her own green orbs. I don't know how to respond to that. Instead I am filled with doubt.

"Chillax, MJ." Mickey cuts in. "Who cares that Kori hasn't seen the boy wonder's eyes? Not like you have, and you've actually lived in Gotham since forever. After all, this _is_ where Robin's from." That is news to me, but who am I to question Mickey, who is currently on my side.

Mary Jay flips her blonde hair, mad. "Whatever, Mick! I don't see Robin on your speed dial either!"

"Nope," Sara smiles slyly, "But he's on _Kori's_ speed dial..."

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the longer-than-usual (if not late) chapter! There's a lonley little review button down there just waiting for someone to press it! There's also my empty inbox waiting to be filled with flames for not updating for so long... ;) Flames and Fluff are both welcome!**


	16. messes

Wowzers, this is up faster than you thought it would be, isn't it? xD. I got bitten by the inspiration bug, and here we go! Anyone looking forward to seeing Raven and Robin interact in school will love this chapter. I hope... :D

**Robin's POV**

Walking down the hallway, I notice all the pops. Starfire's with them, and I restrain from waving or talking to her. In these hallways, I don't know her or any of my other friends. I don't know how many times I've caught myself about to sit down at a lunch table with Beastboy, or about to ask Cyborg about the crime in Jump, or like now, about to wave to Starfire in the hallway. The only one of my friends I can talk to without any worry is Raven, only because we're in so many classes together anyway. With her I'm safe though. She hasn't noticed that I'm me, and if she has or does, she isn't going to say anything about it. She knows how to keep secrets, probably because she has many of her own. But who doesn't?

I keep walking, avoiding the probing stares and glares of the cheerleaders. After all, contacts can only do so much to change your looks. I recognize many of them from when they were the freshman who would constantly kiss up to the then pops that I was subjected to sit with. If any of them recognize me as Dick Grayson, well, I'll have a lot of explaining to do, and so will Bruce, who would kill me, if not for his no kill policy.

As I walk by, I take notice that Starfire has her communicator out. But why? Is there a crime going on in Jump? Moments like these drive me crazy. Usually when I see Raven's communicator come out in class, she just sort of communicates with the teacher through looks that she has to leave, and the teacher lets her go, no questions asked. My own communicator? It's been reprogrammed so that I don't get the constant alerts of crime except on weekends when I'm 'near' Jump City, or when there's an extreme emergency. But why does Starfire have her communicator out?

It's the simple things like this that tend to drive me mad, and make me wish that I could just, you know, tell the titans who I am so this **isn't** a problem. Still trying to be conspicuous, I go to the water fountain, keeping an eye on the situation. Starfire definitely doesn't seem like there's any emergency she has to take care of…

I know something's off when Mary Jay, (head kiss up back in the day) grabs the communicator from her. It seems like they're just teasing each other with it or something, Mary Jay holding it just out of Stars reach, even though there's that little fact of Star being about a foot and a half taller and 90 times stronger, when they all start giggling uncontrollably, Star blushing. What could they be-? Oh. Oh, crap. Looks like Mary Jay's pushed the button to call… my… communicator-oh no.

I hear it begin ringing in my bag, and know that I need to get as far away as possible and turn off my communicator before somebody hears it and- too late. I turn back, and meet the shocked expression on the shorter girl, Mickey's, face. I can tell by the look that she heard. And she knows. And I'm screwed beyond belief. And I need to RUN.

**Starfire's POV**

Annoyed, I grab my communicator back from Mary Jay, and quickly shut off the device. "Mary Jay, we cannot just call Robin! Only in emergency situations are we supposed to contact him!"

"What? Is he on some covert mission or something?" Mary Jay asks, popping her bubble of chewing gum.

"Er… I suppose you could call it such…" I respond. I do not like lying to my new friends, but I feel as if I have told them too much already. I do not believe it to be publicly known, Robin's schooling situation. I do not want to be the one to share this information through so called 'gossip.'

"Well, NBD." she says with a laugh. "I mean, three seconds isn't going to hurt anything, right?"

"I suppose…" I mumble, still not happy with the situation. "Though, I would wish for you not to try anything like that again."

"Oh, I won't! I won't! Scouts honor! You know, if I was _act_ually like, a scout or something." I laugh along with the others, though I do not know what a 'scout' is. I turn to Mickey, hoping that she will provide some insight, but she is gone. I am not the only one who seems to have noticed.

"Hey, where's Mick?" Meg asks aloud.

"I was about to ask the same thing."

"I saw her chasing after that new kid, smarty pants, what's his face, John or something. I bet she's bothering him to tutor her or something. I mean, her report card last marking period? Not so hot," Sara explains. "Anyway, so you all wanna hang at the mall this weekend? I saw these really cute shoes at-" whatever else she was planning on saying was not heard, thanks to the bell. I wave to my friends, and speed off to homeroom.

**Raven's POV**

Well, after my super awkward conversation with Cyborg, I walked to school, and have just shown up. As I walk through the main door, I hear the bell ring. I'm right on time, for once. I drag myself to homeroom, and sit in my seat just as the announcements start playing. Like every day, I ignore what the overly eager prep squad has to say about our school, and take out a book. Another ten minutes of this nonsense, as well as attendance, and all goes on as usual. Well, besides the fact that Jake's absent. That's a first. I shrug the thought off, and go back to my book.

When the bell rings again, I stay in the same room, but switch seats. Talk about convenience- my homeroom is the same classroom as my first period. Another convenience? Mrs. Farley, my AP English Lit teacher has taken a liking to me, meaning that she doesn't bother me or tell me to put my book away, regardless of the fact that I should be paying attention. And I do start paying attention- well, when I hear her announce a group project, that is.

"Okay, so to wrap up our unit on Shakespeare, you will be working in groups to…" by now I've tuned her out again. It's just a project, after all. I'll just figure something out with Jake, and- "No, Jill, you will not be picking your own groups." What? "Your groups have already been assigned, by me. While I can trust most of you to get your work done to the best of your abilities, a few of you seem not to live up to the AP standards you all have chosen to set for yourselves. Now, the groups will be as follows…" As Mrs. Farley rambles on, I sit here, worried. I haven't exactly talked to many of the people in my class, let alone bothered to learn their names. Now I have to work with them? This'll end well…

"And the last group will be Timothy, Raven, and John. Now, get to work!" All around me I hear the scraping of metal chairs against the ground, as everyone scrambles out of their seats and gets into their groups. I get up as well, and look for John. I guess I'm sort of friends with him. He's in most of my classes, and seems nice. I'm not as close with him as I am say Jake or one of the Titans, but whatever. At least I'm not with two total strangers. I just wish I knew who Timothy was…

"Hey, Raven!" John waves me over, and I'm surprised to find that 'Timothy' is the same Tim that John introduced to me last Thursday. "You remember Tim, right?"

"Uh, yea…" I mumble, still confused. I could've sworn that Tim was at least two or three years younger than us… As if reading the expression on my face, John explained.

"Yea, Tiny Tim here? Boy genius. Technically still in 6th grade."

"Hey!" Tim protested, "That's 9th grade! And I'm not that short."

"Whatever you say, squirt!"

"Like you're much taller!"

I smirk to myself, seeing how they act. "You two fight like brothers," I think aloud.

"We are," Tim blurts, before seeming to regret his words. "Well, uh, almost, anyway."

"Stepbrothers?" I ask, curious as much as I am confused.

"Yea," John continues smoothly, "My dad and his mom… who would've thought?"

**Robin's POV**

I internally sigh with relief, overjoyed that Raven seems to have bought our makeshift story. We continue working on the assignment, and make plans to meet at the library to work on everything together in a few days.

When the bell rings, I race Tim to the door, (hopefully in a convincing 'teasing older brother' sort of way) and when I'm directly next to him I hiss, "What were you thinking?"

"Well isn't someone especially paranoid today?" Tim shot back. "It's no big deal. I mean, it's not like she's going to go look me up and do a background check or something. If that were the case, you would've been found out already, seeing as 'John Ulman' doesn't exist!"

"You know what? I've got every good reason to be paranoid, Tim! Raven's smart! And when the press gets a hold of your name, what with being adopted by Bruce and all, she'll piece together that we were lying, and that I'm me! And once she knows we both have been keeping all these secrets-"

"She pieces together that we're both Robins, and the big bad bat kills us all, I get it. But the adoption isn't going to be official for a few more months. By the time the press figures things out, it'll be the end of the school year, and you two will be back in Jump City, and she will have no reason to be keeping up with any news in Gotham! Besides that, she doesn't seem the type to read the tabloids."

"True… just be careful what you say, alright?" I say with a sigh. He looks up at me curiously, as if sensing that something's wrong besides that whole Raven-almost-fiasco.

"So… what happened previously to up your paranoia radar?" Frustrated, I scowl and promise, "I'll tell you all about it later."

**Mickey's POV**

The morning passed like a total blur. Yea, I got yelled at for not paying attention, but it's not like I make a habit of it. Of course, I don't make a habit of finding under cover superheroes in my school either.

Yea, I hang out with a bunch of blondies, and yes, I'm a cheerleader. Yes, I realize how bitchy my so called friends can be, but someone's gotta stick around to keep them in line, shrink their heads down to size, you know? So back to this morning:

I was ignoring Mary Jay, who was being dumb, trying to call Robin on Star-excuse me, _Kori's_ communicator. Bad idea written all over it- pissing off the boy wonder isn't exactly how I wanna start my day. 'Specially when there's no caffeine in the house. So yea. Not paying attention to MJ being dumb, I start watching that new kid, John. He's kind of quiet, but he seems alright. He keeps lookin' over at us, watching what we're up to. As if he _knows_ were up to no good.

Now, Mary Jay's making the call in the background, and I'm watching John get kinda worried looking when she presses the dial button. He starts pawing for his backpack when I hear it: the same catchy little ringtone that plays on Kori's communicator whenever she gets a call. Except it's not commin' from over where she's at—I hear the sound commin' from John's direction. Shy lil', mild mannered John.

So yea, I was way confused. But then he looked up. The black hair? Way pale skin? And now that I was looking, I saw a faint tan line around his eyes, where a mask would be. My eyes flashed in recognition. He caught me staring, and started hightailing it down the hall when he realized that I recognized him – not as John, but as _Robin. _

Now, like I said, I'm not stupid. I know that now that I know who he is, John and I are both screwed.

I try to follow him down the hall, try to explain that I'm not gonna tell anyone, and that I'll forget all about it. But nope. He goes and disappears. So I probably just failed three tests, because I've been thinking more about this whole mess than my work. You don't know how relieved I was to remember we had the same lunch period. I need to talk to him, straiten things out before they get more tangled.

I'm waiting by the doors of the cafeteria, and finally spot him walkin' in by himself. Perfect. As he sits down at a table in the corner, I slide into the seat across from him. "Hey." He looks up, recognizing me immediately. "We need to talk."

**Sooo love? Hate? Think is silly and over dramatic? Let me know! **


	17. sucker punch

**FINALLY! INTERNET IS BACKKK! :D MAN IT IS GOOOD TO BE HERE :D HAHAHA. **

**ENJOY }::D**

Ch 17

**Robin's POV**

I stare at Mickey for a moment, exasperated. "We need to talk? Ya think?" I wasn't even going to bother playing dumb. Last thing I needed was her getting pissed and spreading this around.

"Well, seein' as I just accidentally found out you're some superhero hotshot, yea, I think talkin' is kinda necessary. Though you're a damn good actor, John. Never woulda pegged you for the superhero type."

"That was kinda the point…" I mutter. "And I would've gotten away with it to, if-"

"If it weren't for us meddling kids?" she teases, and it takes a tremendous effort to not laugh. After all, this is serious! Well, in a totally strange reality TV kinda way… "So, what do I have to worry 'bout? Those rumors 'bout you and the Bat true? You make people disappear? 'Cuz I'm not planning on outin' you to the school."

This time I do smirk. "No, we don't make people disappear. Stopped that a few years ago. New Bat-policy. We'll just wipe your memories instead." She stares at me, not sure whether I'm serious or not. "Kidding!"

"Oh! Good. Sorry, wonder boy, you just seem the serious type. Hard to tell when you're kidding."

"Well, like you said before, it's all acting."

"In or out of costume?" Mickey asks, genuinely curious. I shrug.

"Both, I guess. In costume, I'm not really the 'boy wonder' the news makes me out to be. I'm just a regular guy, nothing extraordinary, especially compared to my friends. Here, I'm some quiet kid that's good in school. Reality's a whole different story."

"And I'm sure that in reality, you've got some whole different name, life, family…" I nod, though I avert my eyes at the mention of family- my 'family' is… complicated, after all.

"And I'm also sure," she continues, "That those other two I've seen you hangin' around with are also capes? Tim and Barbara Gordon?"

"It's none of my business how they decide to spend their evenings."

She continues on, choosing to ignore me. "Barb it'd make sense, her dad's the commissioner, right? She could be that Batgirl! And Tim could be that new little Robin flyin' in Gotham, he's got the brains for it. And why else would you and Miss. College girl be hangin' around him for?"

I try to stutter out a rebuttal, but nothing comes out. "_And _the new Robin's been around ever since the second one quit or disappeared or somethin', right around the time Wayne's kid got buried… and now that I think of it, the second Robin came around 'bout a few months after you disappeared over to Jump City, which is conveniently the same time where Wayne's foster kid, Dick Grayson got shipped off to go study abroad or whatever. And if the rumors 'bout Tim bein' adopted by Wayne are true…" her eyes widen in shock, and she stares at me for a second.

"Shit, you're that Grayson kid, aren't you? You're Dick Grayson!" I'm about to protest, but I can see the look on her face- no matter what I say to dissuade her, she's going to stay rightly convinced – she knows my secret identities. Both of them. Great.

**Mickey's POV**

I can't believe it. I can't. When I woke up this mornin', you think I said to myself, "Hey, lets go find out a bunch of superhero's secret I.D's!" Cause if you think that, you're as crazy as the Joker.

So okay, fine, whatever. Find out John's Robin. Whatever. Not a problem. We just go our separate ways, and all's well. 'Course not. I gotta start thinking, and open my mouth, and now I know the three Robin's I.D.'s, Batgirl, and- "Crap, if you're Grayson, Wayne's gotta be the Bat!" Alright, make that five heroes.

Course, now that my brain processed that, It's got me thinkin' bout how some of them friends of Wayne seem a bit off too. Like how the reporter from Metropolis Brucey's always with is seen constantly with _Lois Lane_, the chick Supes is always saving, and how Mayor and billionaire Oliver Queen from Star City is always judgin' _archery_ contests, and how his foster kid's the same age as Speedy, and Diana Prince sure looks like Wonder Woman, and- God, what have I gotten myself into?"

I look up at John-er, Dick, Robin, whatever, who's starin' at me like I'm some rabid animal. "Are you sure Bats would be totally against brain wiping my memories?"

**Beastboy's POV**

I grab my lunch from my book bag, (seriously the 'veggies' in this school look more like mutant zombie bugs or something) and sit down at empty table, a few away from this kid John who's in my fencing class, and one of Star's friends, Mickey. Still trying to figure out if that's her real name or not. Wait-I do a double take- what the heck are they doing sitting together? I shrug. John's a nice enough guy. He's probably just tutoring her or something. But then… where are their books?

**Mickey's POV**

John-er-Robin-Dick, guy in front of me, suddenly starts to nod, and takes a book from his bag. "What are you-?" he shushes me real quick.

"Just go with it. We're being watched," he hissed. Watched? Real quick I scan the crowd to see who- 'parently besides half the school, Beastboy is. And he's like, two tables away, so… I go with it.

"Yea, I just don't really get the stuff in chapter seven," I state louder than necessary, "So it's messin' me up with everything else pretty bad. Think you can help?" He shrugs, unsure, and I realize real quick that he most definitely is not no boy wonder right now- shy, quiet John is back.

**Beastboy's POV**

… Never mind then. Looks like they're back to being study buddies or something. I get back to my tofu… well, until a huge shadow falls over me. And somehow, I don't think it's Cyborg here to apologize…

"Hey, green bean." Great. Just great. I can already hear the other dudes coming up behind him.

"Hey, random-kid-I-don't-know-the-name-of," I respond, even though it's a total lie. Everyone knows them. The stupid football players they are. And it's just my luck that Cyborg isn't in the same lunch period as me and his buddies. They've kinda taken up harassing me as a sport. But I'm used to people calling names. I did spend half my life with the Doom Patrol. Prepares you for the real world. "What do you want?"

"What the hell are you doing over here all by yourself? Don't you hang with those Titan freaks? What about the hot alien chick? Why dontcha hang with Kori? Hmm? Oh! That's right! Because you're the dumbest, weakest kid on your team! I bet Robin could kick your ass without breaking a sweat!"

"Well, he _was_ trained by Batman, and we made him leader for a reason," is the only response I give them.

"Wasn't talkin' 'bout your Robin. I was talking about the dead one kicking your ass!" His goobs all 'ooh' as if what he said was totally awesome or something dumb like that. Whatever. But… dead Robin? I didn't know there was more then one…

"So how'd you get on the team anyway, huh? You can't do nothing! You're just a freak with green skin!"

"Well, dude, I can turn into animals. Hence the name? _Beast_boy?"

"Oooooooh, snap! You got me there! Animals? Watch out, guys! He might turn into a puppy and give us rabies! Or worse- maybe he's gonna turn into a kitten and scratch us!" Again with the 'oooh-ing'. Seriously, those dudes need a life.

"Don't you have a life outside of football and bugging me?"

"_Bugging_ you? Punny, Butterfly-Boy!" I didn't respond, other then to stab my poor tofu onto my fork. Which he immediately whacks out of my hand, knocking my lunch onto the floor. "Ha ha! Interception!"

"Would you just shut up? Don't you have to go wash your jockstrap or something?" I guess I'm not 'cool' enough to get 'ooooh-ed' but the football lankeys do stand there slack-jawed. I don't know why, until the head quarterback's fist is hurtling at my face. I block the hit, and push him backwards. "DUDE! What. Is. Your. Deal?" I'm prepared for him to swing again. I'm not prepared for the three guys behind him jumping into the fight, tackling me, and helping to beat me up.

I can't focus long enough to change into an animal. I'm too shocked that they're actually beating the snot out of _me_, one of the people trying to protect _them_. Talk about ungrateful. But on the grateful side, I'm sorta grateful that I'm slowly… losing consciousness… and…

**So... what do you think? Feel free to spam my inbox with 'zomg! mickey knows half the capes secret ids!' and 'grr! wtf? U making BEASTBOY get hurt? I'll kill u!' and other such comments :D**


	18. taste of cruelty

**This chapter was really easy for me to write, surprisingly. Probably 'cause bullies piss me off so much. Though now that i think of it, all my stories seem to be at a depressing plot point at the moment... damn. Whatever, this is my favorite chapter of this story so far, despite being mostly narrated by an OC, and really depressing...**

**This chapter is dedicated to anyone who's ever been bullied. Know that no matter what, there's always someone who cares about you.**

**Enjoy.**

Ch 18

**Mickey's POV**

All of a sudden I see Robin get real tense, staring over where Beastboy is. I don't see why – it's just some of the football players talkin' to him. Sure they're jerks, but…

Robin's fists clench as Tony knocks Beastboy's food to the floor. He looks real pissed. "I know what you're thinking, but what about your secret I.D.? **_John_** wouldn't interfere if he saw an idiot knock food outa a kid's hands."

"But it's _Beastboy_. I can't just sit here!" he hissed back. "He doesn't deserve that! Nobody does!"

"Well, no harm done, right? Just a bit of tofu wasted, and–"I stop, jaw dropping when I see Tony throw the first punch, and dummies 1, 2 and 3 all attacking. "Oh my god…" Before I can say 'super pissed,' John/Robin is storming over there, prying the jocks off of Beastboy. This can't end well.

**Robin's POV**

Alright, Mickey was right about the identity issue, but… but it's _Beastboy_. We may not always get along, but he's like a little brother to me. I can't-won't just sit here. I clentch my fists, and Mickey tries talking sense into me. Whatever she says though, I ignore her as soon as I see Beastboy getting tackled.

Filled with rage, I run over to where they are, pushing the assholes off of Beastboy. "What the hell are you doing!" I yell at them. "Leave. Him. Alone." Beastboy's barely conscious. Great. He's going to need a nurse or something…

"Leave him alone," the morons mock. "Yea? And who's gonna make me?"

"I am."

Mickey runs over to us, and gets between me and Tony."Guys, leave 'em alone! Both of 'em! They're harmless!" She tries to talk sense into Tony.

"Ha! You just don't want your tutor to be totaled!"

"Just go away, Tony! All of you!"

"And why should we listen to you, babe? You can barely speak English!"

"Why you little nadie! dejarlo en paz, si no quiere que le patee el culo personalmente!

"Mickey…" I warn her. "Just… go. Get the nurse for him."

"But-"

"Go!" reluctantly, she starts to leave, and I turn back to Tony. "Now I suggest you get the hell out of this hemisphere, before you get hurt."

"Hah! A pussy like you? Right. Now get the hell outa my way, Ulman!" He pushes me backwards, but I stay between them and Beastboy.

"**NO**. And if you know what's good for you, you'll leave him alone."

"No? Are you stupid? Get the hell out of my way!"

"I said, no! What did he ever do to you, except possibly save your life a few times?"

"Move, before I make you!"

"NO. Now **leave**. **Him. ALONE.**"

"Sure, I'll leave – leave you in a body cast!" He throws a punch at me, and I dodge. It takes a lot of restraint not to flip out of the way. It takes a lot more restraint not to just kick their asses. So I pretend to be as sucky of a fighter as they are.

They need to get away from Beastboy though… can't put him in more danger… So I punch the head dummy in the face, and then do what any sane 'nerdy kid' would do – run like hell.

"Why you little freak!" Like I knew they would, they chase me down an empty hallway. I honestly didn't notice the mop in front of me, until I tripped over it, banging into a row of lockers. "Looks like we need to teach you a lesson, punk!" He grabs me by the shirt, hoisting me up. Typical.

"_You_ teach _me_ a lesson?" I ask, "How? A squirrel's IQ is higher than yours!" I'm expecting a punch, which is exactly what I get – a hit to the face. I cry out in 'pain' though his hits are nothing compared to, say, _Slade's_. I try to block a hit in the stomach, but am surprised when I can't move – the other guys are restraining my arms, and Tony's hand has moved from holding me by my shirt, to holding me by the throat – is it me, or is it getting harder to breathe?

Squirming about like the average hostage, I try to kick my way out of his grip. No dice. "Joey, go check the supply closet o'er there!" Supply closet? Suddenly, I'm very worried, as 'Joey' comes back with duct tape… and a- where on earth did they find a crowbar? Joy.

Stars flash before my eyes, as I'm hit in the head. Then the ribs. I cry out in real pain. Someone's restraining my legs with the duct tape, and I can't fight back – the lack of air is slowing me down. I'm thrown to the floor, and while I'm glad I can breathe again, the feeling is lost when someone jumps on my ankle. I hear a snap. My ankle feels like it's on fire. They keep hitting me though, even as they continue to wrap me in duct tape. I just hope they didn't hurt Beastboy this badly… with another hit to the ribs, I cry out in pain – I really need to go hunt down whoever invented the crowbar...

**Mickey's POV**

I run down the hallway to the nurses, ignoring the freshie hall monitor yellin' at me. Why the hurry? I don't think we're gonna need the nurse for just Beastboy… as soon as I saw Robbie runnin' I knew he was back to bein' John. Quiet, shy kid persona up – he ain't gonna be such a spectacular fighter. _He wouldn't purposely put himself in danger… _A little voice in the back of my head reminds me. I just hope it's right, and 'John' is track team material.

"Mrs. DeHare!" I shout, as I barge into her office. "We need you in the cafeteria!"

She jumps up, and starts following me briskly down the hall, medical bag in hand. "What happened?"

"One of them titan kids, Beastboy – Tony and his buddies got ahold of 'em. Last I saw he wasn't totally conscious. Another kid stepped in, and they're chasin' after 'im. Dunno where they went though." Shakin' her head, DeHare follows me to the cafeteria, where I point out Beastboy, though it's not necessary – a huge crowd is surrounding him, and I see a girl from my math class, Jenny, kneeling down next to him, helping him sit up.

"Go find the other kid," the nurse orders me, and I take off down the hall in search of the boy wonder.

Takin' the opposite direction of the nurses office, I start callin' for him, "John! John, where are you?" I hear a door slam, and see Tony and his buddies rounding the corner. "Tony! What the hell'd you do with him! Where is he?"

"He who?" the asshole asks, looking around. "I don't see anyone."

"I swear, if you did anything to him-"

"What's that, Mick? No comprend-o el you-o. No espanola."

"Shut up! Where is he?" I see the janitors closet behind them, and try to push through them. "Outa my way!" Eventually, they let me pass, and I walk over to the janitors closet. Alrighty, he's in the janitors closet, and either unconscious or fakin' it or something… but he's Robin… how bad could it be? I open the door.

"Mierda ... me voy a patear el trasero lo siento todo el camino a Júpiter para esto! El infierno - ¿de dónde encontrar una palanca? Ellos van a pagar por esto!"

I guess the nurse heard me screamin' my head off in Spanish or somethin' cause pretty soon she was running over here, seein' him, and lookin' like she was gonna cry. Honestly I wasn't too far from it m'self. I mean, he's a good kid, you know?

I mean, I don't personally know him, but damn, he's Batman's kid. He shouldn't be found like this; in a closet, wrapped in a few layers of duct tape, bloody and bruised, broken nose, unconscious, taped to the wall… and to top it off, a note sharpied onto his forehead proclaimin' him a "Friggin Fag." Joy. To. The. World.

"How could anyone be this cruel?" Mrs. DeHare asks, but I have no answer for her. Instead, I silently help 'er cut the duct tape off the wall, and lift the now duct tape-cocooned wonder boy up onto a gurney Jenny had been sent for, after havin' taken Beastboy to the nurses office, where we're now headed…

The nurse's office is conveniently right past the office. I tell Mrs. DeHare that I'll catch up, and as if understanding what imma do, she shakes her head, and keeps walkin,' so she'll see nothing.

Tony and his dummies are waiting outside the office, while the principal calls their parents to pick 'em up – expelled or suspended, I don't really know or care. Personally I hope the police and courts haul their asses of to juvy. I get a coy smile on my face. "Hey, Tony?" I ask, battin' my eye lashes.

"Yea, baby?" he asks. I giggle, though it's hard- just the sight of him makes me wanna puke.

"You wanna know what I think of what you did to that kid?" I ask him, sugary sweet tone. He nods yes, smirking. Thinkin' he won me over or something equally stupid. So smoothly, I get real close to his face, his lips inches from mine…

Then draw back and punch him as hard as I can.

The detention will be more than worth it.

**... And that last bit? dedicated to bullies - you'll get what's coming to you. Please let me know what you think - it means the world to me! let me know your opinion on bullying, world peace, fried chicken, whatever... but always speak your mind.**


	19. Waiting Rooms

**I'm Baaaaaaaaaaack! :P lol. Miss me? I know I've been neglecting some stories, but the creative juices have been flowing for this story, so... oh well ;)**

**ENJOY THE LONGER THAN USUAL-SOMEWHAT DEPRESSING/INTROSPECIVE(did i use that right?) BUT ALSO WITH RANDOM HUMOR CHAPPY :D**

Ch 19

**Beastboy's POV**

I hold my head in my hands, ashamed. I'm supposed to be Beastboy! A Teen Titan! A superhero!

… Yet I couldn't even save myself. And because of it, I put other people in danger – namely the kid that pretty much saved my life, and is now unconscious in the room next to me, waiting for an ambulance. Smooth, Garfield.

**Raven's POV**

I go to class in a happier mood than usual. The group project thing went surprisingly well this morning. John and Tim are actually pretty nice. Speaking of… "Hey, Tim!" I wave to him as he passes by. Almost immediately I notice something's up, and start following him. "Tim? Everything okay?" Suddenly, he stops.

"Have you seen John?" he asks, worry evident. I shake my head.

"I haven't seen him since this morning, before lunch- he's got a different lunch period than me… why?" He swore under his breath, and started walking faster.

"Knew it… can't stay outa trouble for a week, can he?" I hear him mutter.

"Wait, trouble? What's going on?" John seemed like just about the LAST person to get in trouble.

"You didn't hear? It's only the only thing the whole damn school is talking about… at lunch. Some football players were messing with –" he stopped again, "God, you don't KNOW? You of all people should-"

"Tim! What the hell is going on?" He doesn't say anything. Instead, he grabs me by the arm, and starts dragging me down the hallway. After a while I recognize where we're headed – "Why are we going to the nurse's office?"

He still doesn't answer. He just pulls me into the office. "Mrs. D? You here?" A frantic looking woman scurries over towards us.

"Yes? Yes? What is it? I don't have time to answer questions if that's what you're wondering about –"

"I'm his brother," Tim stops her, "can… can I see him?" His voice starts to shake.

"Oh, of course, of course! Though I'm not sure you'll really want to in the condition he's in…"

"What happened to John?" I cut in, worried. Why can't anyone just tell me what's happening?" The nurse's head snaps over to me.

"Oh, and you're Raven. I suppose you're hear to see Beastboy?" I stare, confused.

"Beastboy? But- why is he here? What happened? What's going on?" Tim starts dragging me back to the curtained off areas.

"I'll explain soon. But for now… he's just gonna need to see a familiar face – both of them, anyway…" A girl who introduces herself as Jenny comes out from behind one of the curtains. Recognizing me, she points me inside. "Beastboy is in there." I hear her direct Tim over to John even as I brush past her. My jaw drops when I see him.

"… Beastboy?"

**Beastboy's POV**

I look up groggily, and see… "Raven? What're you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out why you're here," She answers, worry evident. "What happened?"

"Some of the football players gotta hold of my tofu… you know I wasn't gonna just let that happen…" she rolls her eyes, and I smile, "I stood up to them, and head doofus attacked, but then he evened things up and the rest of his gang jumped me. And so here I am."

"What about him?" she asks, pointing to the other curtained room. I sigh.

"When I started going unconscious, that dude stepped in, and got them mad. They started chasing after him. I don't know what happened after that." I see Rae's still pretty worried. "I mean, I'm sure he's gonna be okay… they called in an ambulance, and it should be here any minute-"

"An ambulance?" she asks eyes wide. "It's that bad- why didn't you say so sooner, stupid!"

"Holy atomic alliteration…" I mutter, "I only found out a few minutes ago when Jenny came in here."

"Great… just great…" she grumbles, "Azar, Tim has got to be beyond worried right now."

"Tim? Tim Drake?" I ask. "What's he doing here?"

"You know him?" she asks, avoiding the question.

"Yea, he's in my fencing class. So what's he doing here?"

"He's John's brother. Well, almost-brother." At the new name, my eyes widen.

"Dude, John's the one who saved me?" Of all the people… how could he even survive? I mean, he's pretty good at fencing, but that doesn't really help with hand to hand combat… how the heck is he alive right now? If those dudes were causing damage to me, a trained fighter with faster healing and immunity thanks to the animal blood, well, he's gotta be a mess right now.

"Yea," Raven answered. "I found out about this all from Tim." Her expression turned sour, and she was starting to look murderous. "Where's Cyborg?"

"What?"

"Where is he? If he can't get his _friends_ to keep their grubby fists off of you, then I'm gonna have to teach them myself, and-"

"Whoa, Raven! No need to go all 'overprotective-big-sis' on me. Though it is kinda nice," I say with a smile. "But seriously, please, don't get him into this."

"Why?" she asks, "You two used to do everything together, and now he's trading you for all of those-those assholes? Give me one good reason on earth why I shouldn't go murder him and his jock-squad."

"'Cause I asked nicely?" I try. She smirks.

"What if I just throw him out a window?" I laugh, and for a second, things are back to normal.

**Tim's POV**

I walk through the curtain and see… some random chick? "Who are you?" I ask her.

"Mickey… I'm a friend of his… I was with him and Beastboy when all of _this_ happened. And you're his lil brother to be, right?" I start to answer yes, then stop – that 'step-brothers' story we only gave to Raven. How would she know about it? Raven and Mickey definitely don't seem the type to talk…

As if reading my thoughts, she responds, "Its okay, I know," Seeing the dubious look I'm giving her, she quietly adds, "Robin, I know that 'John' here is Robin is Grayson." Oh. Well that changes things up a bit.

"And how exactly…?" I whisper back, conscious of the fact that a kid with super hearing is about 20 feet away.

"Mary Jay was messin' with Starfire's communicator this mornin' and tried to call Robin. I heard his communicator go off in his bag before he could shut it up."

"And the whole Grayson part," I ask.

"You know any other ex-carnies with Batman- or should I say _Bruce Wayne's _funding to back 'em up that conveniently showed up in Gotham and left Gotham at the same time that Robby did?"

"That's a damn good point… and congrats, you have passed the detective test," I say with a smirk. At her confused expression, I continue, "That's how I got Batman to train me- figured out who he and Batgirl and the Robins were. So, if you really wanted to, you could now become a crime fighting vigilante. Congratulations."

I say this all with a straight face, which immediately cracks into a smile when I hear her response, a hearty "Hell no." Our smiles fade immediately when we glance back at 'John.'

"Is he… is he gonna be okay?" Mickey asks, suddenly.

"He's recovered from worse. Much worse," I say, trying to cheer her up through Bat-Speak. Obviously not working.

"I guess that shows just how much I know about 'em."

"This," I look at him, "Only proves just how dedicated he is to his friends."

"But then why didn't he beat the crap outa them? Why let _this_ happen to himself? They deserved a hell of a lot more than a punch to the face." Punch-? She looks sheepish, so I'm going to assume the punch was from her. Nice.

"Why didn't he beat the snot out of them?" Good question. But the answer's simple. "He's beyond dedicated to his friends. He's even more dedicated to Batman. Coming back to the same school with colored contacts and a polar opposite personality can fool people, but only for so long. Opinions need to be reinforced. This was his way of reinforcing everyone's opinion that he's some quiet little nerd that's beast at fencing."

"By getting' himself half killed?"

I answer this question with as much of my own opinion as his, "Robin would rather be dead than betray Batman."

"But he's not just Robin," Mickey argues. "What about him? The real him? Dick Grayson? What does he think about all of this?"

"I think… I don't think even he could answer that question." I turn my head as I hear footsteps outside the nurse's office, and the door open. The footsteps become louder and faster as they get closer. "The paramedics are here."

"I'm stayin'" she asserts, watching over the still unconscious 'John'.

"We'll both be here for him."

**Well that was longer than I thought it'd turn out... lolz. And Raven's back! I didn't want to randomly jump to her with all this drama, so I'm gonna work her into this drama ;) romance issues and jake will be back soon enough ;D**


End file.
